


The First Impression (Luckily) Isn't Everything

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And don't be a butt about it!, Angst, Artist Clarke, Dark Past Clarke, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, If I forget something please tell me!, Intersex Lexa (The 100), On Hiatus, Past Character Death, Past Cheating, Past Manipulation (mentioned), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Destructive Behavior (mentioned), Severe Nut Allergy, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, asshole bellamy, asshole finn, athletic lexa, dark themes, playgirl Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: ******ON HIATUS******Finn's an idiot, Lexa is protective, Raven is not above revenge, and Clarke just wants to keep away from all the drama after what happened. Things don't always go as planned though.I suck at summaries! Also, I don't know where I'm going with this! XDTry it if you dare!





	1. The Fight- Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> READERS BEWARE!!! Before you read this just know that I'm not sure where this story is going so I may run out of ideas or something. Also, I will probably be bad at updating. Sorry guys! Read at your own risk! Oh, and sometimes my mind goes too fast and I skip parts (which is the big W in why I reread my stuff but sometimes I don't (I didn't) so if I did that, sorry! And I'll try to find my inner Yoda and fix the universe. My universe)  
> )P.S. If someone likes my sense of humor and wants to be friends I'm down- I'm bad at keeping in contact though so it would just be better for you to initiate things ;D deuces my lovelies!(  
> the parenthesis thing was an accident and I just went with it! I'm a fish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM B*TCHES! Try and tell me this isn't a better chapter!  
> (there's really not much difference though)  
> (main difference is probably clarke)

Things don't always go as planned. Sometimes it was as simple as losing track of time painting and blonde hair shifting on sagging shoulders when she realized she missed her favorite show. Other times it's going to a party with her boyfriend to dance, have fun, and relax, only to have that interrupted by an angry brunette by way of her fist breaking his nose. 

Both things happened, but the latter was _much_  more unexpected. 

Clarke stood in shock, frozen and eyes wide, jaw hanging at what just happened. Sure, fights happened at parties all the time. Teens plus teenage hormones plus alcohol equals fights. And sex. 

The girl was beautiful was for sure. Tall, brooding, badass type. Well, at least the brunette looked a badass with her black combat boots, black skinny jeans, white tee, topped with a leather jacket. If there wasn't blood coming out of her boyfriend's nose, she might've even taken the time to admit she was hot. Really hot. Like badass warrior goddess hot. 

People were cheering, excited for some kind of action to happen. The girl reached down and dragged Finn to his feet like it was nothing. 

Green, soulful eyes met hers and Clarke filled with an indescribable feeling. The eyes widened slightly when they saw her and she almost smirked. That wouldn't exactly help the situation she found herself in. Whatever it may be. 

Green eyes hauled Finn outside and when she saw that more than just Clarke was following she yelled at them. 

"Fuck off!" God even her voice was hot. Ugh, and that accent. Of course, she had an Australian accent. Hands down the sexiest accent for her. 

Surprisingly though, the drunk teens actually obeyed her command and just booed turning their attention back to drinking and dancing. 

Green eyes tossed Finn and he hit the ground without her support. 

"Finn!" The blonde squeaked, rushing to him. She helped him up. 

Clarke leveled a glare at green eyes. "What the fuck is your problem?" 

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_." The pure venom behind the statement caused Clarke to almost step back. But she was stubborn as hell and her stubbornness beat her fear. Barely. The girl was terrifying and she hadn't even done much. Not a good sign. 

Clarke realized what she said though and turned to the bloody boy who looked nervous. Red flag. Major bad sign. 

"Finn?" She asked it as a question but there was an underlining current of 'tell me what you did before I kick your ass.' 

Finn glanced between them and sighed. He lead her away a few steps but green eyes were watching them like a hawk. 

"Okay first. Who the hell is that, Finn?" 

"Um, Lexa. She's my ex's best friend." 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Lexa stormed up to the couple. She gave Finn a chance but he was still a coward and an asshole. "Don't you mean to say I'm your _girlfriend's_  best friend." 

Clarke looked at her confused for all of a second before whirling on Finn, expression thunderous. "Finn?" Her voice quiet and cold. He was sure that would be the type of voice he'd hear before the grim reaper took him. 

Looking at Clarke, he wouldn't be wrong. 

"Princess, it's not how it sounds." Red flag number 2. The blonde stood there waiting. "We broke up, just we didn't use those specific words and she must've gotten confused. I mean we were friends before we got together so we were friends afterward, but apparently, she didn't understand that." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Lexa exploded. "You never broke up with her! There wasn't any kind of break happening. You just started spending most of your time ignoring her, you douchebag." Lexa stalked closer to them. She looked ready to start brawling and Clarke could feel an oncoming headache forming. 

"You called her enough to pretend you were still her boyfriend, to try and keep her hooked while you were off being a fuckboy!"  

"Shut the fuck up, Lexa!" He screamed at her. "You don't know shit about our relationship!" 

That caught Clarke's attention. He'd never reacted so quickly before. He'd never even screamed that loudly at football. Red flag number 3. 

Lexa seemed to have calmed down but she said, "Really? Which one piggy boy. You have at least two. Who knows how many other girls are out there waiting for their boyfriend Finn to give them attention." She scoffed. "I'm a bit surprised that someone with such a tiny brain can keep track of things." 

"Shut up, Lexa." 

"Anniversaries must be really hard." She smirked. "All those big scary numbers must be difficult to keep track of with such a pea brain." 

"I'm warning you, Lexa." 

"Oh dear, I'm so scared of the little boy who's daddy had to talk the coach into letting him start." 

Finn screamed and lunged at her, swinging wildly. Lexa smirked and let his fist connect. 

She laughed. "No wonder daddy had to help you out. Bet he comes to school and wipes your ass too huh? Does he get mad that you're so tiny it's like having a daughter?" 

Clarke shook her head at her boyfriend's behavior. He may have been drunk and green eyes was certainly itching for a fight, but he was acting completely inappropriate. She felt her world tilting. 

It took her back to the last time and she had to fight down the panic attack. And they say being stubborn was bad. 

The blonde got in her car and left them to do their thing. She wasn't going to stand there and wait for their brawl to be over. And she definitely wasn't going to clean Finn up after the stupid stunt he was pulling. She had her own shit to deal with. 

She groaned, junior year wasn't going to plan. Sure, she had her best friend in most of her classes, but her boyfriend would be going to college next year. Just an hour ago she didn't see an expiration date on their relationship and now, now she wasn't sure of anything. 

 

Finn was enraged. Not only did his relationship with Raven get fucked, but he might lose Clarke as well. And it was all  _her_  fault.  

She had always been a bitch. Especially to him. He knew she was always in Raven's ear trying to get her to break up with him. Fucking stuck up bitch probably wanted Raven for herself. Now she might actually get her way. 

But he won't go down that easy.  

He charged at Lexa again but this time he was prepared for her to side step him. Only she didn't. He barely saw what happened but right before he got to her she reacted with lightning speed, she spun and used both their momentum to kick him in the side.  

Before he was able to go down, she was at his side, his face slamming into her knee. God damn gravity.

Once on the ground, she was on him, thundering down blows on his face. She must've been holding back because he knew she could easily knock him out if she wanted.  

By the time he got his hands up to try and protect himself, she was finished. He could barely see out of one eye and the other was already swollen shut. She was standing over him. Looking down at him. He hated her for that. Always looking down on him.  

"A parting gift from yours truly." That can't be good.  

Finn screamed in agony when she kicked him where it counts. Apparently, the music was deafening because no one came outside.  

As his groans of pain turned into whimpers, Lexa knelt by him and pulled his hair so that he was looking at her as well as he could. "Stay the fuck away from Raven or next time I won't stop, understand?"  

She shook him when he didn't respond. "Understand??" He wanted to glare at her. Make a smart remark. Something. Anything. But the adrenaline and anger wore off just leaving him feeling broken.  

"Yeah."  

Lexa looked at him hard for a few seconds before nodding sharply. And she was out of sight. Finn heard an engine roar to life and then Lexa was taking off on her bike.  

Finn felt his body relax at her departure. He waited a few moments but Clarke never came rushing over to him; she must've left while they were fighting. Well, when he was getting his ass kicked. When people asked he'd go with the classic "you should see the other guy" line. 

He shook himself. Hopefully tomorrow, he could talk to Clarke and convince her Lexa was just some crazy over-protective best friend from his past. He had to get her back. Shifting slightly he groaned. But it can wait until tomorrow. 

All he knew was that he loved Clarke. And she loved him. He had never felt this way before, even with Raven, and he wasn't going to let go of that. No one was going to keep them apart, including Raven's crazy new girlfriend. 

 

"Hey, Ray." Lexa said to the girl tinkering away with..something, and plopped down on the couch.  

"Lexa." Her tone of warning.  

"Raven," Lexa said cheerfully, knocking their shoulders together as she browsed Netflix.  

"Where were you?"  

"Just went for a ride to clear my head. You were right, I had to let go of my anger at that cheating asshole. I feel better already."  

"Really? So you didn't go confront him or anything? Seeing as how I specifically told you to leave him alone."  

"Come on Ray, I know you have something up your sleeve to get back at him, maybe a simple paint balloons to the car prank? Besides, I promised you I wouldn't do anything, didn't I? Now when have I ever broken a promise to you?"  

Raven looked up from her tinkering. "5 years ago, when you promised you wouldn't go to the amusement park without me. 2 years ago when you said you wouldn't enter W.O.W. competition since I was sick and you said you most definitely  _wouldn't_  team up with other people. 1 year ago when you promised up and down you wouldn't eat nuts just to win a bet  _especially_  without even making sure you had an EpiPen on hand and I had to slap you for your stupidity in the hospital since you almost died. 6 months ago when you said you wouldn't try to do that trick on Jimmy's bike that's literally falling apart. I may have yelled at you but that didn't mean I didn't want to see it! Or how about last week when you promised you wouldn't eat the last of the ice cream and  _somehow_ ** _someone_**  made ice cream floats using all the ice cream  _and_  all the alcohol. Or maybe even yesterday when you promised up and down you wouldn't skip school to drink the last of the beer just so you could watch the new documentary on squids Netflix has now."  

Lexa looked sheepish at the beginning of the Latina's rant and in the end only looked smug.  

"See? Beyond trustworthy." They laughed. "Now sh, there's another documentary on deep sea life that I wasn't able to get to yesterday."  

They smiled and leaned into each other as it started. "I got your back, Ray. Always." Lexa said so quietly, Raven almost missed it and placed a six pack of the good beer on her lap. She caught sight of Lexa's bruised knuckles and shook her head, smile widening.  

"I know, Lex."


	2. An Apology- Sunday

Blue eyes looked over a white sheet, silently pleading with her hands to move. To take all her thoughts and put them in black, white, and gray so that they weren't swirling around her head. 

Clarke didn't want to think about green eyes or the fight or the party or what they said. 

She didn't want to think about how Finn reacted. She had never seen him like that and it worried her. Was he hiding that part of himself? Or was he hiding something so big that he naturally reacted that way? She wasn't sure which was worse. 

The only thing she did know was that she'd have to make a decision soon. Stay with him or leave him. And before she could even make that decision, she'd have to wade through bullshit and lies to get to the truth. She might've even just dropped him had he not done so much for her. 

The blonde kind of wanted to sit down and talk with her boyfriend before school tomorrow but she'd get nowhere fast trying to talk to him while he's licking his wounds and nursing a hangover. She needed to talk to somebody at least. 

She picked up her phone to call Octavia but decided against it and tossed it back on her bed. She wasn't in the mood to hear "I told you so." 

She loved her best friend, but sometimes the other girl just didn't know when to comfort and when to dispense some tough love. She needed comfort. 

Huffing, Clarke grabbed her keys and phone, making sure to lock the door on her way out. She got in her white Nissan Maxima. She got it brand new from her mother as a 16th birthday present at the end of May. Why give a child love, time and attention when throwing money at them was an option? 

Driving down the street, she spotted Finn's truck as she turned. She shrugged. She wasn't ready for that conversation anyway. Especially since he'd most likely be even whinier and annoying. With the way the girl held herself and didn't even flinch when Finn charged her, she didn't lose. The blonde wasn't about to spend all Sunday consoling his wounded pride and have to endure a headache from Finn's poor excuses. 

The only bad thing from this was that it gave him more time to prepare. Usually, she wouldn't dare think such a thing of Finn, but after last night, who knows. 

 

 

Bellamy pulled up to Clarke's house. "Yeah, I'm sure that was Clarke we just passed." Finn sighed. "Sorry man." He clapped his best friend on the back. "But don't worry, my black and blue compatriot. Clarke loves you. And you know, people fuck up sometimes.  _Plus_ , Clarke is super forgiving. This I just a small bump in the road." Bellamy smiled. "Well I mean that girl can hold a grudge like nobody's business but I'm sure this isn't one of those times." 

"Thank you. Bellamy." Finn said unamused and sighed. "I wish we could just talk about this now and get over it quickly."  

Bellamy started up the truck. "Relax, chicks need time. Time to decide, time to get ready, and time to get over things. It's just how women are. Just be patient. That's all guys can do in the end." Bellamy laughed as he drove them back to Finn's place.  

Finn cracked a smile before grimacing in pain. "Don't make me laugh man, my face is killing me."  

Bellamy laughed again lightly slapping Finn's face, causing Finn to curse. "But it's so amusing!"  

"Fuck off," Finn chuckled. Bellamy smiled, happy his friend was feeling better.  

 

 

Clarke strolled through the parks, carefully keeping her mind clear. She crossed a small bridge over a stream and paused in the middle. She rested her crossed arms on the bridge and her head on them. It was something she did a lot in math. 

The blonde gazed out at the scene of the pond surrounded by trees. Orange, yellow, and red filled her vision and she sucked in a lungful of fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could get; she was in a park but she was still in D.C. 

Everything was so peaceful, she lost herself in the serenity of it all. 

Feeling like she was being watched, Clarke looked up and into forest greens. She could almost smell the essence of earth and trees and rained on grass. Her hands twitched, begging release from the itch. She regretted leaving her sketchpad at home. 

She turned to face green eyes and stands tall, waiting. 

Finally, she attempted to prompt conversation, or _something_ , by raising an eyebrow at her. Probably could've gone about that better. 

Green eyes seemed to be studying her, and it's not until she reaches up to wireless earbuds, that the blonde realizes she's in running gear. Crazy girl even had what she assumed were weights on her wrists and ankles and a backpack. 

What was _wrong_  with people. Like regular running wasn't bad enough. 

It did wonders for her though. She was only wearing a sports bra and leggings and she looked _beyond_ _delicious_. Clarke immediately discarded that train of thought. 

"I would like to apologize to you for my actions last night." 

Clarke blinked. 

"I was quite upset at Finn's actions and I let my anger get the better of me. I don't regret kicking his ass, but forcing you into a situation in which you discovered something hurtful about your boyfriend. I attempted to allow him time to explain himself, but when he started trying to feed you lies about my friend I lost myself. I apologize." 

Clarke was not expecting an apology, especially not one so freaking formal. 

She scoffed. "Yeah, I guess I'd want to apologize to the girlfriend of the guy I accuse of cheating." 

"You misunderstand. I am not responsible for your boyfriend's actions, only how you found out and when since he was too much of a coward to man up and come clean himself. Also, he's cheating with you, not on you, which makes you the other woman. So using your weird logic, she should be pissed, not you. But I think you both get to be upset with Finn. It's up to you what you do. Good day." 

And then she was off. 

What the hell? Clarke turned. 

Jesus it should be illegal to have an ass that great. It's definitely for her to wear those leggings. 

Clarke shook those thoughts away. God, she's become another horny teenage statistic. 

She decided to go back home and start on dinner before she ran into anyone else she knew.  

Blue eyes looked to the sky and she sighed. It was only September and she was already being dragged into stereotypical high school drama. She wasn't an introvert, she actually had a lot of friends and liked going out and going to parties, but she really hated drama and gossip. Even more so when people tried to put her in the middle of it all. Clarke practically stomped to her car. This year was going to suck.  

  

  

  

  

"Damn Lex, looking hot. I'm surprised there isn't a horde of thirsty girls chasing after you." Raven said as Lexa walked into the living room.  

"There was but I sent them away. I figured I'd spend time with the second sexiest person I've ever seen. Thankfully, there are mirrors." Lexa smirked at her.  

Raven scoffed. "Please, you  _wish_  you had my good looks and charms. I'm like Yoda and you're Luke at worst and Anakin at best."  

Lexa gasped in offense. "How dare you compare me to that whiney, wimpy, useless sack of wanna-be!" Raven laughed. "Now go put on a swimsuit, I feel like chilling in the pool before school tomorrow."  

"That's if you even go." Lexa shrugs. "Though if Anya finds out you're skipping, she'll kick your ass," Raven smirked.  

Lexa scowled at her. "Please Ray," she scoffed. "I don't care if she knows or not."  

Raven smirk grew. "Oh really? So then you wouldn't mind if I called your sister up for a few words?" Raven asked pulling her phone out.  

Lexa lunged at her, slapping the phone out of the Latina's hands causing her to burst out laughing, while Lexa crossed her arms and huffed.  

"Aw, don't pout Luke. I won't tell on you," she said pinching Lexa's cheek. Lexa swatted her hand away.  

" _Anyway_ ," Lexa said as Raven laughed again. "Come on. Go change."  

"Woah there, Aquaman-"  

" _Ray!_ " Lexa interrupted indignantly.  

"Who said I was going swimming with you?" Raven continued, ignoring her friend aside from laughing at her.  

"Me." Lexa huffed. "Now go before I strip you naked and toss you in."  

"Ohh, skinny dipping again? If you wanted to see the girls, all you had to do was ask." Raven said smirking and began to pull off her top.  

Lexa slapped her hands away. "Just get upstairs, Ray."  

"Damn, you could at least buy me dinner first."  

"Oh my god." Lexa shakes her head.  

"Practicing for later?"  

Lexa starts pushing Raven to the stairs. She scoffs, "Puh-lease Ray, that would be all you."  

"Wait, are going upstairs to undress and redress or do the do?"  

"Pool Ray. We are going swimming."  

"Geez fine, didn't think you were nice enough to get lucky anyway."  

They laugh stumbling up the stairs.  

  

  

  

  

"I have to admit this feels great," Raven comments just floating relaxed in the water.  

The other brunette gasps loudly. " _Raven Reyes_ is  _admitting_  something that has something to do with being  _great_  but  _not_  involving  _herself_??"  

"I know, soak it up while you can, 'cause that's like riding a unicorn."  

"Really? Because it happened and you'll never ride a unicorn."  

"I wouldn't say that. I've ridden you and it was pretty magical." Raven winked.  

Lexa somehow managed to get pool water in her mouth and couldn't decide between choking and laughing.  

"Wow Ray." She finally managed to gasp out. "Not sure that really counts but okay. And we had accidental drunken sex _once_."  

"How was it an accident. You knew what everything was. Or, do you need to see an 80's sex ed vid?" 

"We definitely thought the other was someone else. I was _going_  to get lucky with a redhead but then I woke up to a mouthful of your hair. That was not on purpose. Case closed." 

Raven rolled her eyes. 

They floated in silence. 

"So."  

Lexa looked over at her best friend who was looking at her quizzically. "What?"  

"Why is it that when you came back from your run, later than usual might I add, there was something going on?"  

Lexa swam, not  _away_  from the Latina, just happened to be in the opposite direction. "Don't know whatever it is that you're implying and trying to get me to admit. Because nothing happened."  

"Oh no? So it didn't have anything to do with the Finn situation?" Raven asked swimming closer to Lexa.  

"Psh, come on Ray. Would I lie to you? No, nothing to do with anything happened other than my run."  

Raven opened her mouth smirking, fuel meet fire.  

"Okay, okay!" Lexa yelled covering her mouth. Raven licked her hand. "Oh yeah that's so gross Ray," she rolled her eyes, "because I've  _never_  had your tongue on me before." The Latina laughed.  

Lexa sighed. "I saw the "other woman" (cue the finger movement) "while out on my run and I apologized for her finding out like that. She seems like a nice enough person and obviously didn't know she was a side piece." Green eyes rolled.  

"Ah. Of course, you did."  

There was a beat of silence.  

"Be my otter buddy?" Lexa asked with her big green eyes that made it impossible to say no to like she would've anyway.  

"Come here, you dork." Lexa smiled and swam closer happily.  

They linked arms and laid back on the water staring at the darkening sky. After about 10 minutes Lexa pointed up to the sky and said what a cloud looked like. They then made up a story about it and then Raven pointed to a different cloud and Lexa began another story. They played their childhood game for another hour until Anya shouted from the back door that she brought dinner. They sat around the table, eating and laughing, their own little family in a bubble of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's house: https://www.forbes.com/sites/stephanefitch/2014/12/10/big-houses-and-sprawling-suburbs-are-back-and-better-than-ever/#4e0e13ebce32  
> Lexa's house: http://homesoftherich.net/2015/08/22-9-million-newly-built-modern-mansion-in-los-angeles-ca/  
> (and it's strictly the houses, not the people or locations)


	3. Not today. - Monday

Clarke laid in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling even when her phone began blaring at her to start her day. She sighed and shut it off. She considered skipping so she wouldn't have to deal with Finn and the drama he caused. People may not have seen Finn's fight, but they saw drama before that and they'll see his face. 

Simple-minded teens are like sharks. They can smell blood a mile away and it takes up their life. Clarke rolled her eyes at the stupidity and short attention span of those she was schooled with while slapping on minimal make-up after a quick shower. She tossed on some old white vans, blue jeans, a white tank, and a comfy pink sweater. 

Grabbing her phone, she saw that Finn had sent her multiple texts and voicemails which she ignored in favor of a small breakfast.  

Arriving at school, she saw some people looking and whispering, but she ignored them. Their eyes followed her, obviously hoping to catch some drama before school started. Unfortunately for them, Clarke made sure to arrive late enough that she'd barely have time to get to class before the bell rang.

 

Her focus faded in and out during the day, switching between taking notes and doodling. The bell rang and she realized that it was lunchtime. Fantastic.  

Clarke walked out of class, fast enough that she seemed like a woman on a mission, but not so fast as to draw attention to herself. But of course, luck was not on her side.  

"Clarke!" Finn called. She kept walking but he caught up to her easily. "Hey, babe." He went in to kiss her but before she could stop him, he stopped himself and chuckled. "Well, that's probably not the best idea, huh?"  

Clarke doesn't look amused.  

"Look, princess-"  

"Finn stop. We can talk about this, we'll  _have_  to, but I'm not doing it in the middle of the school hallway," the blue-eyed girl told him sternly. "Especially not with the vultures circling," she mumbled under her breath.  

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right. Where are you going?"  

"Marty's for a sandwich probably."  

"Oh cool, can I-"  

"Clarke!"  

"-come?"  

Octavia ran up to the two of them. "Hey Clarke, I was wondering where you were." How someone could be so intuitive and oblivious was something not to be understood. "Let's go get some lunch. God, please tell me you're going to Marty's. You owe me this much for putting up with you for so long."  

"Actually, Octavia-" Finn started but was cut off by Clarke.  

"No, Finn, you can't." She turned to the brunette. "Let's go."  

Octavia blinked. "Uh yeah okay."  

As they walked down the steps to the parking lot, Octavia opened her mouth.  

The blonde didn't even look at her. "Not now."  

Her mouth clicked shut.  

Octavia kept glancing over at her best friend but Clarke ignored her until after they'd ordered. The blonde sighed.  

"So what’s going on?" Octavia asked, searching her friend's face for answers. "You  _never_  turn down time with Finn."  

Clarke kept her gaze out the window. "Does it have to do with his face?" Octavia couldn't help the giggle. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to kiss that either." No response. "Or is it because he got drunk and into a fight? I know you hate violence. But I feel like that's not the only thing that's going on."  

She sighed again, blue eyes looking to the table.  

"Clarke talk to me. What's going on?"  

"Finn didn't just get into a random stupid drunken fight. Some girl came up to us when we were dancing and punched him. Then she dragged him outside and I followed, of course. She yelled for no one to follow and luckily, they listened." 

Octavia nodded warily, the main reason a girl punched a guy while he was with another girl was one that would hurt her friend.  

"Well we get outside and she's all pissed off telling me to ask Finn who she is and stuff." Clarke scoffed. "Finn was nervous so I knew something was up. He tried to tell me about this girl he used to date before me but according to the girl, he never actually broke up with her."  

Octavia gasped. "That fucking asshole! I'll kill him."  

"O, it's okay." 

"Okay??"  

"You saw him yeah? He already got his ass kicked by a pissed best friend. Besides, I can handle Finn myself."  

Octavia settled some at that. "Still." She slightly pouted, arms crossed. "Wasn't me," she mumbled.  

Clarke let out a laugh, feeling better at her friend's silliness. "Next time he does something violence worthy, you can have a turn okay?"  

Octavia sighed, but Clarke could tell she was trying not to smile. "Fiiiine."  

They chatted some more about random topics before heading back to school.  

 

The rest of the day went without a hitch and the blonde hoped she can make it to her car undetected.  

"Hey princess!" Of course. "Wait up!"  

Bellamy jogged up to the blonde, smiling at her.  

Clarke's expression was flat and Bellamy's smile dipped slightly before powering up again. "So-"  

"No Bellamy, I already know what you want to talk about and I'm not going to do this with you." 

"Come on princess, I may be best friends with Finn but you and me are still friends too." He said following her to the parking lot. And of course, someone took her space at lunch so she had to park furthest from the school. If she were more inclined to violence, she'd probably end up punching Bellamy before their conversation was over.  

"Yeah exactly. Best friends, Bell. You're going to be more loyal to Finn for one. Two, you don't do relationships so you wouldn't know what it's like to be cheated on. Three, I know the kind of guy you are Bellamy. You can be sweet and caring but you're also the kind of person that doesn't put yourself in other people's shoes. You just think people should easily get over everything. Well, this was not okay."  

Clarke had realized she stopped at some point while telling Bellamy off and started for her car again. Bellamy seemed momentarily stunned because it wasn't until she was starting her car that he ran over and knocked on her window. Sighing, she's been doing that so much lately, she did as asked.  

"He didn't cheat on you, Clarke." He said before the window was even halfway down.  

"What?" The blonde asked, exasperated. They didn't really expect her to believe that, did they?

"This is really just more of a misunderstanding, Clarke. Finn explained it to me and he'll tell you too. You just need to talk to him." Bellamy stood there a few seconds letting that sink in before straightening and heading off.  

Clarke just sat there for a moment. It was an out for both Finn and her.

"Fucking shitty fuck shit."  

Clarke picked up her phone and dialed. She rolled up the window and waited.  

"Hello?"  

"Hey, can we talk?"  

"Uh yeah sure. My place?"  

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20."  

"Alright, bye Clarke."  

"Bye, Lincoln."  

  

  

  

  

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend.  

"Can it be? A  _schoolgirl uniform_? Did she dare? And even went with the whole aloof attitude look. Who knew you were into that sort of thing. Do you have a  _friend_ " she wiggled her eyebrows, "coming over, it did you do this  _just for me_?" Raven asked pulling on Lexa's tie, smirking.  

"Oh my god, Ray, you're acting like you've never seen me in my uniform before," Lexa said, slapping Raven away.  

"Ah yes, the friendly school for the well off. Besides, I really thought you were going to skip again. You have a hard time saying no to Netflix. And I wasn't going to say anything but me and Anya have been discussing this and if you can't clean up your act, we're holding an intervention and sending you to rehab. Do you really want that for us?"  

"Okay, for one thing, it's  _Sidwell Friends School_."  

"Ah yes, the school where you can pay more than what some people pay for college. That is some grade-A quality K-12 education that you can't get for free. Now usually I'd say oh wait, but  _I_  go to public school and I've your homework and there is a  _definite_  difference. It's sad really."  

"Also," Lexa continued.  

Raven looked around like she's looking at other people in shock. "This. Bitch.. Just ignored me..."  

"I don't skip that much. And I can say no to Netflix!"  

"So you 100% don't have to watch that new squid doc. they have up."  

It was then that the Latina found out that teleportation had been perfected. Raven's eyebrows rose out of the smirk. By the time Raven got to the other room, Lexa had already begun her search. "Ray, what's it called? I can't find it anywhere." Lexa said frustrated.  

Raven just stood there staring at her for a minute before bursting out laughing.  

"Ray!"  

The Latina shrieked and ran but didn't make it far. If she was asked, it was because she was laughing too hard, and not because the green-eyed girl was the goddess of athleticism.  

Lexa scooped the squirming girl up and threw over her shoulder before walking to the yard. Raven tried to no avail to tell her friend to stop but she was laughing too hard to get it out as her friend had started tickling her with the arm that wasn't keeping her in place.  

"Lex!" Raven managed to gasp out. Too late though. She was suddenly suspended in the air and then falling.  

"LEXA!" She screamed sputtering as soon as she broke the surface of the pool's water. Lexa was laughing her ass off but not close enough to be pulled in. Dammit. She does learn.  

"What's all this then?" Raven heard Anya say as she got out of the water scowling. Even annoyed she couldn't help but pause at that sexy ass accent of Anya's. Well, both of them had it, but Anya's was just something else. She was glad they both spent enough of their childhood in Australia for the accents to stick. It sucked when they were apart but she did get something out of it in the end.  

"She thought it'd be funny to mess with me," she heard Lexa gasp out, "so I messed with her right back and tossed her in the pool."  

Anya laughed and shook her head at them.  

Raven scowled deeper. "My phone, Lex!" She whined.  

Lexa smirked at her and produced her phone. "Oh."  

"Yep. I wasn't getting handsy with you for the fun of it. Be grateful to have such a great friend as I."  

"You're right, Lexie. Give mama a hug!"  

Lexa shrieked and took off inside. Anya laughed as she heard Lexa screaming for her to get away. There was some yelling and a loud crash and there had to be at least two things broke. There was silence. Then, at the exact time.  

"LEXA DID IT!"  

"RAVEN DID IT!"  

She heard scrambling and them arguing and then the thundering of them stumbling to upstairs.  

Anya sighed shaking her head. She was only twenty-four and she already had two kids.  

"The both of you are cleaning this up before you get dinner!" She yelled at them. The only response she got was faint laughter. She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that read this before I redid it, I hope that you can see the difference in Clarke that I was going for. As I said, I have been leaving a lot alone. Hopefully, this will help to clarify things.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A 2nd Meeting- Phase 1- Part 1- Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED THAT I MESSED UP THE DAYS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! hELP ME YODA!
> 
> ALSO  
> I changed some stuff and moved around something that happens in the chapter after next, I think  
> Pretty sure it's mostly the second half of this I changed.  
> I will also have to fix the next chapter so I will take that down

Lincoln smiled softly at Clarke when he opened the door to his apartment for her. "Hey, Clarke," he said as he closed the door and opened his arms. She wrapped herself up in him. She loved how Lincoln was a tall broad muscly ox-bear of a person but was still a gentle, soft, kind, loving teddy bear. In a way, it was like hugging a four-year-old, all sweetness and purity. Lincoln was one of those people that were too good for this world.  

She let out a breath at being in his comforting arms. "Hey, Linc."  

They met a couple years ago at a one-time art class that was supposed to help people brush up on specific techniques. Neither of them had realized that the class was for beginners so they ended up together since they were the only ones that didn't draw like 2nd graders.  

Lincoln waited until Clarke pulled away before leading her to his couch. "Let me get out some tea, freshly boiled." He smiled at her.  

They took their time enjoying their tea, and Lincoln patiently waited for the blonde to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. They hadn't known each other long, but they had a connection. Clarke felt like she could to Lincoln about almost anything. Including some stuff about her dad.

It wasn't until they were about halfway through with their drinks before Clarke put it on the coffee table. They both shifted knowing, some of the serenity leaving the atmosphere.  

"I was at a party with Finn a couple nights ago and this girl came out of nowhere and decked him. We ended up talking outside and basically, she was pissed at him for cheating on her best friend." Lincoln nodded encouragingly at her. "With me." She paused gathering her thoughts. "The way that he reacted made it seem like she wasn't lying and he got madder than I'd ever seen him and they started brawling so I left." A sigh. "I ignored him this weekend and-" she bit her lip.  

Blue eyes glanced up at Lincoln's soft understanding light brown ones. If there was anyone she could talk to about this, it was him.  

"Yesterday morning, I was at the park and the girl from the party was there jogging. She stopped to say she was sorry about how I found out about everything but not about anything else." Clarke rolled her eyes. Lincoln chuckled. He couldn't help but think of his cousins. "And then Finn was acting like nothing happened earlier today but I wasn't in any mood to deal with him so I blew him off."  

"Between him and Bellamy, they made it out like it was a big misunderstanding. Bellamy told me as much, how they broke up but not officially or whatever but they weren't exactly still together or something."  

Clarke looked at Lincoln, expression begging for advice.  

"And did you believe him?"  

"I don't know what to believe, Linc," Clarke sighed. "I love Finn. He's helped me through a lot and he's always been so sweet. Almost as sweet you," the blonde chuckled poking his abs. Any harder and she would've hurt herself. The guy was the definition of a human rock. Her theory was that he was a sculpture come to life. It explains his physique and his passion for art. He was probably "unfrozen" twenty-seven years ago, as opposed to being born. He still wouldn't reveal when he was actually made. She'd get it out of him one of these days.  

Lincoln chuckled.  

Clarke smile fell away. "After my dad, he was the one that brought  _me_  back. I love him. Even with all of this I still love him. And if he was cheating on me, I'm not sure whether or not I can even stay mad at him. Especially with everything I've put him through."  

"Clarke you went through something rough." Lincoln knew better than to say something like "traumatic." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "When things like that happen it can change people while they process it and begin to heal. Even if he helped you through what happened, that doesn't give him permission to do whatever he wants and hurt you without consequence. That's not how it works. Don't force yourself to forgive him because of what he's done for you in the past. That isn't a free pass to hurt you in the present or future."  

Clarke nodded but couldn't look Lincoln in the eye. She still felt so guilty. Maybe if Lincoln knew just what happened, he wouldn't be so quick to take her side. 

"Come here," Lincoln held open his tree trunks, aka arms.  

She sank into his embrace and sighed some of the tension leaving her. "You know, teddy bears are usually soft on the inside  _and_  outside."  

The blonde shook with his laughter.  

"Yeah, true, but what can I say." He smiled at her. "I like to be unique." Clarke grinned.  

"Now, let's but on a sophisticated show and forget the troubles of the world for a bit."  

He put on Blue's Clues.  

  

  

  

  

"Sergent M.E.," Lexa said sharply, standing at attention.  

"Commander." Raven nodded once at her. The Latina paused. "M.E.?"  

Lexa's face remained stoic. "Mechanic Extraordinaire."  

Raven beamed at her and Lexa's lips turned up.  

"So Sergent, what are your plans for Operation T.F.A.L.F.B.A.S.F.A. or Teach Finn A Lesson For Being A Stupid Fuckboy Asshole." All said with a completely straight face.  

"Oh my god, Lexa!" Raven laughed. "How did you even say that so fast with a straight face. Fuck." Raven wheezed. "I was gonna say we're not calling it that but it does have a certain ring to it...well, more like a few rings to it." Raven cracked up again and Lexa rolled her eyes, cheeks reddening slightly.  

" _Anyway_ ," Lexa said trying to take back control. "I'm assuming you already have an outline for the plan of action."  

"Of course, of course." Raven waved her off.  

Raven unrolled a sheet of paper the size of building blueprints and they leaned over it like they're in the military. Well, maybe more like a robbery crew.  

Lexa busted out laughing at what she sees. "Ray."  

"What?" She smirked. "Just some harmless pranks.  

Green eyes shined with amusement and excitement.  

"This is going to be great." Raven nodded look like a little kid in a candy store. "Let's get the materials we need first and then we can begin."  

They laughed. This week was going to be great.  

  

  

  

  

Tuesday morning, Clarke woke up feeling a bit better. She was still hurting because Finn was supposed to love her, but she was going to talk to him before school. She quickly got ready and texted him to meet her by their tree so they could talk. He texted back excitedly.  

She got ready in 20 minutes and just got a breakfast bar and an apple before heading out the door.  

Parking, she saw Finn was already waiting for her.  

"Here we go," Clarke mumbled to herself.  

She got out and made her way over to him glad that they were early enough, that no one else was really there.  

"Hey, babe." He pulled her into a hug and Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed into him.  

When they broke apart, she stepped back slightly but their arms were still around each other. She looked his face over and saw the hope twinkling in his eyes and concentrated on the swelling instead. It was definitely going down. "How's your face? It looks better than Saturday already."  

"Yeah, mom had me go see the doctor about it, and he said it should be fine. He had me put on ice for the first couple of days and now I'm onto heat. Should be back to normal soon enough."  

Clarke nodded. "That's good," she said slightly offhandedly. There was silence between them and she wasn't sure if Finn was going to start or not so she began. "Bellamy talked to me yesterday." Finn nodded, Bellamy had told him. "He said that it was a misunderstanding?" Fat chance. But there was still a chance.

"Yeah, it was. You know me, princess," he tightened his arms around her. "I'd never cheat on you." Finn smiled but most of the charm was lost with his face still disfigured. "We had dated but we kinda had broken up. Like we broke up without saying the actual words and it seemed like she got it but apparently, she was confused. And I mean, we were pretty good friends before that so we still talked afterward but I guess she took it as something else."  

That wasn't quite how it went but Finn couldn't lose Clarke. He loved Raven but not like he loved Clarke, they were meant to be. After she graduated, he was thinking of proposing. He's not sure he wanted to wait until after college. Why should they? He knew he wanted to marry her and he knew she loved him. He messed up. He didn't want to let go of Raven and he should've realized that would come back to bite him with Raven's guard dog around.  

He was going to break up with Raven soon anyway. He just had some trouble with it. He didn't want to hurt either of them; Raven really was a good friend. He wished he'd been able to let go sooner and this never would've happened. But he was stupid and in love with both of them. Can't blame a guy for trying.  

Now he just had to make sure he kept Clarke even if that meant bending the truth a bit. Lexa got her way, she got Raven and he could have Clarke. It's a win-win-win-win really.  

Finn could tell Clarke was trying to decide if he was lying, so he mustered all the sincerity he could in his dark brown eyes and stared into the ocean's depths. He was pretty confident she'd forgive him even if she didn't believe him. Either way, Finn was sure that by the end of the day, he'd have Clarke on his arm again.  

Clarke nodded slightly and looked down thinking. She knew he was lying but she wasn't sure got to say anything.

Finn wasn't sure if that meant she believed him but he took it. Before either of them could say anything, the bell rang and he had to get to class. Since he was on the other side of campus he'd have to run.  

Finn pressed a quick kiss to Clarke's temple and took off.  

"Clarke?"  

"Hey O," Clarke said turning, frustrated. "Let's go to class."  

"Okay?"  

"Yes, we'll talk at lunch."  

Octavia nodded satisfied but worried. Clarke didn't forgive Finn, did she? She came to school to see them in each other's arms and she saw the kiss. Finn looked happy enough so she was concerned for her friend. If someone cheats once, they're sure to cheat again. Octavia didn't want her friend getting even more hurt; she'd been through enough.  

  

Octavia wasn't able to meet up at lunch because she messed up a lab in chemistry and her teacher made her stay to make it up so she wouldn't fail since it was a big grade for the class. Inconsiderate bastard.  

  

Clarke left school early, she had a sub for her last period and they let her go since she was done and "not feeling well." They didn't see why not, it was the last class of the day anyway. Someone get an unfinished history book, there is a god.  

"Hey, babe," Finn said walking over. Or not.

"What are you doing out here Finn?"

"Saw you and thought now would be a good time to finish talking. Teach never cares how long I go to the bathroom," he smirks.

Clarke was unimpressed. 

"Princess, come on. You know that's not the guy I am," Finn said. "Give me another chance, I swear I'll make it up to you," he begged. He tried to hug her. "Look, I know everything sounds really bad but it's not. I'm still the same guy that you love. That loves you." 

Clarke pushed him away. "No, Finn. I thought I knew you. Thought I loved you. But I was wrong." Clarke said, upset. "You cheated on me. You cheated on that other girl, and then you tried to pretend that didn't even happen. Maybe we could've talked about it if you really did feel bad about it but you don't even care." Clarke wasn't sure she deserved any better though.

"Clarke, that's not true. I love you."  

"No, you don't Finn. You don't hurt the people you love." She just had to stay strong. And selfish.

"Princess, please."  

Finn looked close to crying but Clarke didn't care.  

"Finn it's over between us. What you did was wrong. And maybe one day I'll forgive you, but not now. And we definitely wouldn't get back together. Goodbye, Finn. Please don't try and talk to me. Maybe in the future, you can earn my friendship." Almost there.

Clarke turned and started walking away.  

"So that's it then?" Clarke paused. "I make one lousy mistake and it's all over?"  

"Yes, Finn. Sometimes all it takes is one lousy mistake. Because it's a fucking big one." The blonde was heartbroken and sad and angry and lost but she knew she didn't have a right to feel this way.

"That's bullshit, Clarke." She glared at her ex. "What about everything _I've_ done for you, huh? _I_ was the one you called when you were too drunk to stand. _I_ was the one that stayed up all night making sure you slept for at least a few hours. _I_ was the one that helped you eat when all you wanted to do was throw up. _I_ was the one that was there by your side when your mom tried to force you into therapy. _I_ was the one that held you when your father died and you blamed yourself. You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"  

"That doesn't give you the right to shit on me, Finn!" Clarke exploded, but there was that voice in the back of head telling her he was right. She pushed it away and focused on what Lincoln told her. "Yeah, I went through something horrible and you were there for me but that doesn't give you some kind of pass to be horrible to me in the future!" Clarke was screaming now. She felt a burning in her chest and wetness on her cheeks. She scrambled to keep hold on her anger at him or else she'd break.

"You were supposed to be there for me regardless!" Finn at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I _did_ almost die multiple times. And yeah, you helped me. That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and I should just be okay with it! I don't deserve that! And how _dare_ you try and use that against me!? _Don't you ever come anywhere fucking near me again_. You understand me? Because if you try you'll get another fucking broken nose! Stay the fuck away from me you asshole!" If he did, she probably wouldn't be able to turn him away again. She didn't want to be hurt more than that but she was being selfish again. She'd rather hurt Finn than have to give in herself.

Finn scrambled to his feet, horrified that he actually said that.  

"Clarke-" He put a hand on her shoulder.  

Blonde hair twirled as Clarke spun and his eyes connected with icy blue ones for half a second before he heard a loud crunch and his eyes filled with tears.  

"What did I just fucking say! Don't touch me! Don't look at me! Don't come near me! Don't talk to me! Don't even fucking _think_ about me Finn! I want _nothing_ to do with you!" She pretended she was on the morale high ground. Pretended she had a right to be so angry with him.

"You love me, princess!" He yelled as she stormed away. "You'll never love anyone like you love me. And no one will love you like I do."

' _No one will love you.'_ The blonde almost stopped but she kept going, doing what she did best. Ran.

 

Finn laid on the ground feeling terrible with himself. He wanted her to stay with him, not hurt her further. He hadn't meant to bring up Jake but he was so desperate, he just blurted it out. He wanted to apologize but her knew trying would just make it worse. Getting up, head hung low, heart even lower, he made his way to the school nurse.

'It was just a fight,' he told himself. 'Couples fight all the time. She'll be back. She needs you.'

 

Clarke made it to the parking lot. She really shouldn't drive in her condition but she needed to get away.

"Fuck." Came her strangled voice.  

The blonde heard giggling and immediately pushed everything down.

She's surprised to catch beautiful green eyes alight with mischief. They widened open seeing her and then she was smirking at her. Clarke's heart skipped a bit.   

"Green eyes? What are you-" Her words faded off as she notices the attractive Latina with her. And then she sees the chest their carrying. And that they're by Finn's truck.  

The two darker skinned girls looked at each other. Lexa nods.  

"Hey, there girlfriend 2.0. I'm Raven, Finn's original girlfriend." She turns to an eye-rolling Lexa. "He did well with the upgrade. I mean not  _me_  standards," she turns back to the blonde smirking, "but not bad at all." She winks.  

Clarke just stared at her.  

"Ignore her," Lexa spoke up drawing her attention again. "She's a self-indulged idiot."  

"Oi!" Raven said offended. "That's  _Ms._ Self-Indulged Idiot to you."  

Octavia would like Raven, Clarke thought, her mind coming back from the dark place it was getting sucked into.

"Wana help us out 2.0?" She gestured to the chest. Clarke approached it curiously. 

"What is it?"  

They smirk again and Lexa opens the chest and she peeked in to see balloons. She must've looked confused because the two brunettes laugh.  

Raven picked one up and slapped it in Clarke's hand, luckily just barely soft enough that it didn't break.  

"Finn's truck is looking a bit old," Lexa said smirking at her. "I think we should help the boy out."  

Clarke was lost.  

"A new paint job perhaps?" Raven put in.  

It only took Clarke a couple seconds to get it and she looked at the balloon and then at the two other girls. They were both looking at her expectedly and mischievous.  

She smirked and threw the balloon at Finn's truck as hard as she could.  

Lexa and Raven cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just changed some more stuff.  
> I also just realized that I turned Finn from an average asshole into emotionally and mentally abusive.  
> You guys will see what I mean a little in this chapter and after a few chapters, you guys will begin to see more.


	5. Phase 1- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was going to change so here. (I did add on a little bit at the endish)
> 
> I have a very bad memory problem so I may have already made the change I'm not too sure, haha
> 
> I know that there is a lot of things I haven't touched on yet and that it may be confusing, but please bear with me. I'm doing all the pranks before I get into anything really serious.

The blues and purples mixed with the yellows and oranges that bled into reds and greens. Seeing it made Clarke's hands itch with the need to create.  

The bell rang while their still "doing their civic duty" but they were having too much fun to pay it any mind. But then kids started pouring out, some headed to the parking lot.  

"Hey!" They froze. 

"Shit! Campus security!"  

"Scatter! Scatter!"  

They threw the remaining balloons and ran.  

Clarke headed to her car and realized that they were following her.  

All three jumped in the car with a "Need a ride!" from Lexa and Clarke took off as fast as she could without hitting people.  

They got out onto the road and after a few seconds of silence, they all busted out laughing.  

Adrenaline still pumping in their veins, they chattered loudly about nothing. They decided to get ice cream as a "well deserved treat after their victory" as Raven put it.  

They sat in the small shop quietly eating their ice cream until Raven spoke up.  

"So, wana head back to ours, 2.0? I could go for a relaxing evening in the pool. Or we could play some video games where I decimate the both of you."  

Lexa scoffed. "You haven't beaten me in months, Ray."  

"DO NOT SPEAK SUCH BLASPHAMEY!"  

Raven just stands there looking murderous while Lexa ignores her in favor of licking her ice cream. There's a bit of cream that's on her plump lower lip that momentarily caught the blonde's attention. The movement of Raven sitting down snapped her out of it.  

"Or we could do both or movies. I donno, something."  

Raven's like an amusement park for a blind person. You never know what you'll get on. It could be a rollercoaster of ups and downs or perhaps a spinning ride. Clarke finds her amusing. 

"Then it's decided! Lexa will drive since she knows the way and I call shotgun!" Raven ended with a yell.    
"Oh? And who said I agreed to that?" 

" _I_ did. You'd know if you were listening." 

"I was listening. I heard absolutely nothing about Clarke having to do anything." 

Raven narrowed her eyes. "In the Nissan." 

"Is..?" 

"Girl you better get in there before I start counting." 

"Can't have that, you'll run out of numbers after a few seconds." Raven's jaw dropped. "Come on Lexa!" She hooked arms with the brunette and pulled her up. "We must flee before she blows a gasket." 

"Sorry about her, she's crazy." Lexa said as they left the store while Raven yelled about how Clarke might be the new version but the original is just as good. 

"Eh, I've seen worse." 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. " _That_ sounds like a great story." 

"Ohhh, yeah. The _best_." They laughed. 

"So, keys madam?" 

"Oh if you insist." 

"I do indeed." 

Lexa opened the door for the blonde and she was in the middle of dramatically thanking green eyes  when the Latina shoved her away screaming "Shotgun!" Before hopping in and shutting the door, promptly locking it. 

Then she had the audacity to stick her tongue out at the blonde. 

"Oh it is _on_." 

Clarke spent the ride messing with Raven from the backseat with the poor girl tried to ward off her attacks, eat her ice cream, help Lexa eat _her_ ice cream, eat _Lexa's_ ice cream, and argue with Lexa over how much ice cream of Lexa's she should get for being so helpful.  

The Latina eventually huffs and smacks Lexa's cheek with her ice cream and cackles.  

"Ray!" She shrieks.  

"Oh calm down you big baby." Raven then leans over and licks it off.  

"That counts!" 

Raven looked like she'd been slapped and Clarke just laughed at them. They grinned at her, Lexa in the rearview mirror, and Raven turns in her seat.  

"So why did you guys come with me? Didn't you take your own car?"  

"Nope," Raven answered. "Couldn't. So we took the bus."  

"Oh, is something wrong with it?"  

"Nope, more like it would draw too much attention."  

"How so?" 

"You know what a Lamborghini is?"  

"Holy shit you have a Lamborghini?"  

"What? No." Lexa rolled her eyes at Raven being Raven.  

"I just figured if you knew what that is then maybe you'd know other cars."  

"Ray, most people know what a Lamborghini is."  

"Ah yes, general knowledge for the common folk."  

"Ray, _you're_ common folk."  

Raven gasps. "I don't care how true that is, you take it back!"  

Lexa just laughed at her and Raven pouted.  

"You guys get off way too easily. I swear the term "trainwreck" is because of you two. Mostly Raven." 

"I resent that!" 

"So," Clarke said changing the subject back, before Raven could start a fuss. "What kind of car do you have?"  

"Which one?"  

"You have more than one?" Clarke's eyebrows rose at that.  

"Yeah, this one here," the Latina jabbed a thumb at Lexa. "is a total car junkie."  

Lexa scoffed. "Don't let her fool you Clarke, she's more of a car junkie than I am."  

"Says the sixteen-year-old with eleven cars," Raven mumbled, but loud enough for Clarke to hear.  

"Eleven?? Jeez. Have enough cars?" 

Lexa's cheeks darkened.  

"I know right? I'm convinced she's trying to open her own car dealership."  

"Well for one thing _Raven's_ the one that _begged_ me saying  that we just _had_ to restore the '71 Mustang Boss 351."  

"Oh please, you were just as excited to restore it as the '70 Chevy Camaro Z28 LT1."  

"What? No way. The Mustang was like '68 Dodge Charger level. And we were _both_ excited '71 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible. Just like the '70 Chevelle SS 454 LS6. Oh my god just talking about them gets excited."  

"Easy there, Lex, no one said little commander could come out to play."  

"Fuck off, you know that's not what I meant."  

"See what I have to deal with? She's over there getting hard, but wants to pretend _I'm_ to blame for restoring our five beauties."  

"Getting hard, huh?" 

"I know what you're thinking, 'Little Commander?' But don't you worry, boo, the Commander is anything _but_ little." 

Lexa naked and hard filled her mind.  

"Ray!"  

"What? You're open about being intersex! And she'd find out at some point. Besides, she's cool. Right, 2.0?" Raven turned to see Clarke's red cheeks.  

"Ohh, she may be a bit more open to it than I thought, Lex." Raven wiggled her eyebrows at them.  

Lexa put her hand on Raven's face and pushed her away.  

"Oh I have an idea! Well another one, I'm always _full_ of them." She winked at Clarke and rolled her eyes at the innuendo. "Let's take the Wrangler and go to the beach."  

"Ray, I'm not driver all the way to the beach just to have the sun go down in a few hours." Raven pouted. " _Especially_ , when we can just use the pool."  

"Ugh, fine. You're lame."  

Lexa just shook her head at her friend's childish behavior.  

"I'd suggest skinny dipping since you don’t have a swimsuit but my sister would be getting home soon enough."  

 "Oh? Don't want to turn it into a party then?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa flushed and Raven burst out laughing.  

"Oh man! You're great, 2.0. Look at cute little Lex all red and embarrassed."  

Clarke smirked.  

"Here we are!" Raven said as she hopped out.  

Clarke didn't even realize they had stopped.  

When she got out her jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"  

Lexa smiled softly at her, "Come on," she said kindly. "You can borrow one of Ray's swimsuits."  

The blonde was a bit surprised that this wonderful girl was from such wealth. She had confidence but wasn't stuck up at all. Clarke came from a wealthy family as well but definitely nothing like this.  

"Why can't she use yours?" Raven whined.  

"Your body type is more like hers."  

"Aha! Hear that, 2.0?" Raven pointed an accusatory finger at Lexa. "She's checking us out!"  

"Woah, I never said I was checking _you_ out Ray Ray." 

"Don't be cru-el." 

"Get the fuck upstairs." 

"Geez Brian calm down." Clarke joined in. 

"I feel so complete right now," Raven said in a mock shaky voice, dabbing her eyes. 

"Idiot," Lexa mumbled. 

"Come on!" Raven linked her arm with Clarke's, glaring at the brunette. "Lexa's parents gave this place to Anya for her 18th birthday so we don't have to worry about old people coming in and making things weird.  

Clarke choked on her spit. How freaking rich are they that they'd give a house that has to be millions of dollars as a birthday present.  

"Easy there." Raven patted her back.  

The blonde nodded getting her breath back. Good god, the inside was just as beautiful. They headed for the stairs with Lexa following silently.  

"Anya?"  

"Lex's _hhhhhot_ older sister." Lexa gagged behind them. "She's twenty-four and works at their parents company Heda Inc. So it's just us three here."  

"Oh, you live here too?"  

Raven ushered Clarke into a bedroom getting once last smile from Lexa before shutting the door.  

"Yep, Lexa couldn't stand to be away from me for so long, so I moved in." 

"Mmmhm." 

"Well that, and my parents are of the sucky variety."  

Clarke nodded accepting that answer. 

The walls were filled with posters of cars, space, science, and some bands. There was a desk that was either huge of had been added to because it took up a whole wall of the room and was a makeshift workspace. There were all kinds of things. Stuff for engineers, chemists, tech people, and who knows what else.  

"Ah!" The blonde turned. Raven was holding up a bikini smirking. "Ready to give little Lex a heart attack?"  

  

Lexa was already down by the pool sipping on a glass of ice tea with a bendy straw and an umbrella. Clarke's heart picked up when she saw her in a bikini top and trunks.  

Lexa looked up and green met blue before her gaze dropped and her eyes widened. Lea started choking and coughing, luckily managing to place her glass down instead of breaking it.  

Raven laughed until she was crying and Clarke smiled smugly; she knew she had a great body. Big boobs, nice hips, hourglass waist, a smooth stomach, thick thighs and unblemished, cream colored skin. 

Lexa of course was built like a Greek god. Muscles and rock hard and tall and tan. 

"Just get in the pool!" Lexa got out when she could breathe again.  

All three slipped in the pool and immediately relaxed at the weightlessness.  

"Do you do sports or just workout?" Clarke asked the curly haired girl after a moment.  

"She's plays pretty much everything," Raven butted in. "But she plays soccer at school and she's in cross country because Anya dropped her as a baby and now she _likes_ running."  

They laughed while Lexa huffed.  

"Oh, I completely forgot, I made you guys some tea as well. Here," Lexa swam to the side where the drinks were. "Drink up ladies. And no Ray, they're not alcoholic."  

"Spoilsport," Raven mumbled into her drink.  

"So, how about we play some pool games and then, Clarke, you can stay for dinner and afterwards you can get up to date on Operation T.F.A.L.F.B.A.S.F.A."  

"How can you say that with such a straight face?" Raven laughed.  

"What's Operation.." She faded off.  

"You mean Operation Teach Finn A Lesson For Being A Stupid Fuckboy Asshole?" Lexa asked.  

"Oh my god. Yes. That."  

"Simple really. Getting back at Finn through a series of small harmless pranks."  

"You mean besides beating his face in."  

Lexa shrugged.  

"Don't worry, 2,0. That was Lex. This will be me. No one will get hurt. You already helped complete Phase 1."  

Clarke shook her head at them. "Okay." Revenge and no violence. Sounded good to her. And if she can't go through with it maybe it means something. If they're just harmless pranks, she can do that and make her decision later on. 

She was sure he wouldn't get mad for this. She hoped.  

"Yay!" They both yelled out, throwing their hands in the air and spilling their drinks in the pool.  

"Tell me you three aren't getting drunk in the pool," a new voice said.  

"Anya!"  

"An!"  

They both yelled throwing their hands in the air again.  

The woman in the doorway just fixed them with a hard stare and they slowly lowered their arms. Then, "No." Raven sipped on her drink, sinking into the water like an alligator. "Lex, made them a virgin."  

The woman, Anya, brightened slightly at that. There must be something wrong with the genes in this family, probably mutated because Lexa's older sister was just as attractive. Her cheekbones probably put diamonds to shame.  

"Look at that Lexie Loo," the younger Woods cheeks darkened, "you haven't been completely corrupted."  

"There's still time!" Raven shouted.  

Anya shook her head at her. Even though she's sure most people probably do, Clarke can't help but think you how Lexa does the same thing. She wonders if that's where she got it from, which wouldn't be absolutely adorable and doesn't warm her heart.  

"Out of the pool and into the showers, children. You all can help make dinner."  

Clarke hadn't realized how long they were out there.  

"Fiiiine," the two brunettes said, swimming to the stairs. Clarke follows and nearly drowns when she sees Lexa getting out, water dripping down the muscles of her neck and back. Or how the wet trunks stuck to her perfect ass. 

When she rights herself Anya looks amused, Raven is laughing her ass off, and Lexa looks at her concerned with big green soul-penetrating eyes. They freeze.  

It's Anya's voice that snaps them out of their trance. They look away from each other embarrassed. "Alright lovebirds, inside."  

"Wow, Anya, I didn't think you'd want to see that."  

Anya smacks the back of her head and she pouts quietly, chastised.  

The teens head to the upstairs bathrooms and shower quickly before heading back down to dinner.  

Anya assigns them each a task, smacking the two brunettes when they start inevitably goofing off. They both pout at Anya.  

"So blondie," Clarke started at Anya picking up a conversation with her. "I've never seen you before."  

Clarke was a bit surprised that she didn't word it as a question or continue with something.  

"Oh, um, yeah. We kinda just met." Anya nodded and glanced at her expectedly.  

"This is Finn's girlfriend," Raven said helpfully.   

Anya raises an eyebrow.  

"Yeah, who knew right?"  

Anya gives her a flat look.  

"Well besides you and mini me over there."  

"Oi."  

"Shush you."  

"But yeah, found that out and now we're semi-besties!"  

Anya just looked at her.  

"What? Lex would brood and throw a fit if I got another best friend. She's not a sharer."  

"Damn right."  

Anya just shakes her head at them.  

Lexa leans into Clarke. "Amusing isn't it." Clarke looks up. "Raven can hold a conversation all alone and Anya isn't always one for talking. Talk about _soulmates_." Lexa said it so dramatically, Clarke couldn't help but giggle to themselves.  

"Alright, let's get everything together and get it cooking.  

Clarke and Lexa sat at the island, while Anya stood, and Raven sat on it.  

When the food was ready, they all say at the table. Anya at the head, Lexa on her right with Clarke next to her, and Raven on her left.  

Eventually, the chat went to Finn and the revenge plan.  

"Don't worry, An, we won't do anything illegal," Lexa reassured her sister.  

"And even if we _did_ do anything illegal, we certainly wouldn't be caught."  

Lexa sighed a Raven.  

"I know that you're upset and I can't stop you from doing anything stupid, but at least be careful." Anya leveled Raven with a sharp look that had Raven shrinking into herself. "And _you_ do something don't involve my sister."  

Clarke felt a bit awkward as Raven squeaked out a small, "Yes, ma'am," but when she saw the soft (well soft for Anya) look that Lexa and Anya threw each other, she felt better.  

"Raven and I will get the dishes, Clarke, you can go to Raven's room."  

"What she means is that she'll do the dishes while the monkey watches. She hasn't gotten the hang of monkey see, monkey do."  

They all laughed and Lexa got their plates while the blondes went their separate ways.  

Clarke played phone games while she waited. She realized the she felt much better being around them. After Finn, she was sure she'd have to take hours trying to crawl out of the hell her mind put her in. Even with what Lincoln's told her, she knew she deserved what she was getting. It was her own fault. But for now, he'd bask in her hurting heart and keep on the run from her real emotions. She felt bad that she was putting Finn through more, but she couldn't help it. She just hoped he would understand like always. Like before. 

Clarke shook herself from her thoughts and it didn't take much longer for the two brunettes to join her.  

Raven went to the wall adjacent her workstation and picked out what she was looking for easily. How though, Clarke was unsure, with all the papers and blueprints and whatever else was over there.  

They sat on the bead, the brunettes at the foot of the queen and the blonde on the other size of the plans. 

Clarke studied what was on it and laughed.  

"Oh yeah, I'm in." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand that Clarke has some demons weighing her down but she can't help but run instead of facing them.  
> Also, to people that have read this before I redid it, I hope you guys can see that I'm trying to make Clarke stronger but still struggling.  
> Kind of like in the show, except that she doesn't have people that she needs to take care of.
> 
> *cough* she lived in the forest and was crazy-like when she was able to stop living for her people *cough* she was filled with guilt for what she did to them but here she doesn't have people that she did stuff for, it's all her *cough cough*
> 
> Also! I'd just like to say I sometimes have trhouble getting out ideas in my head which is why things don't add up! Sorry about that and thanks for reading!


	6. Phase 2- Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to combine two chapters because I messed up on the days the first time around so this is my longest chapter yet (I think).  
> And it took me forever to figure out how to do it all without completely changing everything and rewriting it all.  
> Woo!  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

"I still don't see why we couldn't go." Raven sighed, Wednesday morning. 

"You know why, Ray," Lexa told. "We don't go to that school so it'd be way too suspicious. And you live to draw attention to yourself, so we'd definitely get caught. You're just going to have to deal with watching it on camera."  

"It's not the same," she whined.  

"Tough. Now come on, I'm not gonna be late for you again."  

"Can we take the Mustang?"  

"The Boss?"  

"No, the GT350R."  

"I was going to take the F12berlinetta."  

"Compromise with that sweet ass Aston Martin One-77?"  

"Deal."  

Raven smiled.  

"You just want to show off a car that hasn't even come out yet, huh?"  

"Can you blame me? It's true what they say, money can buy happiness."  

"You're still not driving."  

"Oh come on, Lex! It's not my fault they took my license!"  

"Ray. I let you take the Bugatti Chiron for a spin and you went 20 over the speed limit in the city and like 50 over on the highway. And  _then_  you went on a police chase because you were supposedly going too fast for the police to keep up so you didn't notice them. I'm not having any of my babies taken away for you!"  

Raven scoffed, getting in the passenger seat. "I wasn't even going that fast."  

"Sure Raven, whatever you say."  

"So next weekend.."  

"Too bad Raven, you're going to have to miss the race."  

"Lex! Come on! I have to put those stupid snobs in their place!"  

"Which  _I'll_  be doing. Alone."  

"You're no fun at all."  

"And you shouldn't gotten up 100mph when you weren't on a racetrack."  

Raven sulked the rest of the way to her school.  

"We'll watch the video with Clarke after school, kay?"  

"Yeah, okay, later Lex."  

"See ya in a bit!"  

 

The clock on Phase 4 began. They couldn't set up everything last night, but they did do one thing. Clarke was outside Finn's house with her camera. Lexa and Raven wanted to come but their schools started sooner than hers.  

Clarke peeked into the bedroom and saw that Finn was almost ready. She got her camera ready and waited, holding her breath in excitement. She didn't even let that voice in the back of her head be heard. This week, was just going to be about getting back at Finn in funny ways. She wasn't going to let her thoughts drag her down. 

When he went over to his desk the blonde hit record and tried not to laugh.  

Finn sat at his desk chair and gathered his homework. He tried to scoot his chair but it got stuck and he hit the ground face first. His face was taking a lot of hits lately it seemed.  

Clarke heard the muffled "fuck!" and hoped that the camera picked it up. Finn got up holding his face and went over to the chair looking around it, confused as to why it didn't move. They glued it to the floor.  

Finn tried to move it but didn't have time, he needed to get to school. He gave up and got his homework shoving it in his backpack before moving to leave.  

He suddenly jerked back and almost hit the floor but righted himself. Clarke was glad about that, as he could've gotten hurt if he hit his head.  

The football player seemed to be getting pissed off now, ripping his homework from his backpack and just carrying it. Clarke did her best to contain her laughter and ran to the street behind his and quickly took off for school.  

 

Clarke got out of her car, excited for the day. She didn't see Finn's truck but with the paint job from yesterday, she wasn't sure if he'd even take it today. She quickly made her way up to the school and saw Finn's truck coming into the parking lot before reaching the school doors. Good.  

Clarke let out a laugh at seeing the truck but forced herself inside before Finn spotted her. She got in the perfect spot so Finn wouldn't see her and nonchalantly played on her phone, but she was ready.  

Finn came through the door looking around, most likely for her, before heading to his locker. The halls were filling up and the blonde was a bit worried about the clarity of the video but there was nothing she could do.  

Clarke fumbled with her phone, pulling up the camera as fast as she could, the girls would kill her if she didn't get it. Her ex opened his locker and over a hundred toy snakes fell out. Clarke zoomed in on his face, which was completely shocked and laughed with the rest of the student body.  

"Looks like you pissed off somebody, Finn!" One of Finn's teammates yelled laughing.  

"That's enough!" Mr. Pike, the hardass yelled. "Get to class! All of you! And YOU Mr. Collins can clean up this mess of yours. I ought to give you a detention for this." 

"No, please, Mr. Pike." 

"Clean this up, get to class, and be happy I don't punish you. You're usually a good kid so I don't want to have to punish you. Don't give me reason to." 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." 

The blonde shut the video off and headed to class, smug. Octavia was going to love this. She'll have to bring her around to Lexa's tonight.  

 

At the beginning of 3rd period, Clarke made sure she was outside of Finn's classroom. She got her phone out and hoped that no one caught her. The teacher asked them to open their textbooks and Clarke hit record.  

She could see Finn furrow his brow, confused. He was trying to get his book open and kind of looked around. Other kids noticed and started giggling. The football player flushed some, not used to being the center of attention when it wasn't a good thing.  

The teacher took notice while he was still struggling and started yelling at him. She chose this class for a reason because she knew Mr. Pike would get pissed at Finn. Her boyfriend floundered and was sent out of the room and given detention. Finn gathered his things, his head hung in embarrassment. Clarke ran to the end of the hall and held up her phone to continue recording. Finn had a small fit in the hallway before leaving.  

Clarke ran back to her own class and made up a story about the toilet giving her issue, which of course the teacher believed. She was meek little Maya's mom and the apple did not fall far from the tree.  

 

"What's got you in such a good mood?"  

Clarke jumps, having not realized Octavia sat in the seat next to her.  

"Geez, O, don't sneak up on people."  

"Oh, sorry, I must've forgotten my bell today."  

"Ha, ha." Clarke rolls her eyes.  

The teacher begins his lesson but of course, Octavia isn't deterred.  

"So?" She whispers.  

"So what?"  

"What's with you, Clarke?"  

Clarke sighs. "We'll talk at lunch okay?"  

Octavia looks unsure.  

"I promise I'll explain at lunch, 'k, O?"  

Octavia didn't look convinced but she nodded.  

They both turned to the front to see the teacher eyeing them and both gave him an innocent smile. He huffed and muttered to himself. They turned to each other and giggled.  

  

At lunch, the two friends picked up some chicken fried steaks from Mandy's and went to a small park outside their school.Clarke told her friend everything that had happened with Finn and how she's been hanging out with Lexa and Raven. 

Octavia guessed it when she was talking about Lexa and made the blonde spill. All Clarke would say is that she had eyes so yes she was attracted to her but that didn't mean anything.  

When the blonde quietly told her what Finn had said when Clarke broke up with his Octavia lost it and went on a huge rant about guys always thinking they have a right to everything and not taking responsibility and some other things but she was practically foaming at the mouth and talking so fast it was hard to follow.  

Clarke calmed her down and showed her the videos of the pranks so she didn't have to worry about the brunette killing the boy as soon as her back was turned.  

Octavia almost died seeing them. She convinced Clarke to show her the ones from that morning as well and after she calmed down, she was sure that she'd get a 6-pack from all the laughing.  

They'd agreed that Octavia would go with Clarke to the Woods mansion and when Octavia found out about their wealth, she joked that if Clarke didn't date Lexa, she'd marry her. The blonde had rolled her eyes at that. 

Clarke didn't have their numbers since they just hadn't thought of it, so Octavia would just have to be a surprise.  

The brunette was excited to meet the girls behind the pranks and eager to see what else they had in store for the blonde's ex.  

"So, how many more pranks are left?" 

"Well, I actually have one more to do today, and then seven more for Thursday and Friday."  

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked gleefully.  

Clarke went to her car, Octavia trailing after her.  

"You'll find out in a few hours."  

"Oh, come on, Clarke," she whined as they headed back to school. "Why make me wait when you can just tell me now?"  

"Because I can. Besides, I think you'll think it's worth it."  

"That's a lot of thinking going on, Clarkey."  

"Iiindeeed."  

"Ugh! That was the worst British accent I've ever heard."  

The blonde raised an eyebrow.  

"Insulting me. Is that how you plan on winning me over?"  

"Claaaarrke!" She whined.  

"I hardly ask anything from you, anything, and there's this one special thing I want to share with you and you just-" Octavia shakes her head. "Just forget it."  

There's a pause.  

"Quoting South of Nowhere isn't going to make me tell you."  

"Oh come  _on,_ Clarke! Where's the love!?"  

"I guess you'll find it after school today. Can you get out a few minutes early?"  

"Psh, of course."  

"Good." She nodded. "Meet me at Finn's truck."  

"Oooo, I like this plan already." Octavia started backwards-walking away. "See ya after school bitch!"  

  

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours. And by you I mean plural. And by plural I mean them."  

Clarke rolled her eyes at her.  

"Just keep a lookout, O."  

The blonde got out a can of spray paint and Octavia squealed excitedly. She waited until Clarke was done to look.  

"Okay." Octavia turned fast enough to almost get whiplash. Clarke threw her hand over her friend's mouth to muffle her laughter. The blonde snapped a quick picture while Octavia tried to contain herself.  

Spray-painted on the side of Finn's multi-colored truck, was a huge braying donkey.  

Clarke hears someone coming and jerks Octavia away from the truck while they try to contain their laughter.  

They make it to Clarke's car and hide.  

"What the fuck?" Bellamy yells.  

They didn't even notice school letting out. 

 The two pranksters waited for people to start flooding the parking lot before getting in the car and driving off as inconspicuous as possible.  

They drove to Lexa's house and laughed.  

"Okay, I gotta admit, you were right about waiting."  

"Yep."  

"So it's to the other world then huh?"  

"They're not aliens, O."  

"Really now? I didn't know you were an expert on them. Just because you watched _E.T._ ten years ago, doesn't mean you know everything Miss Smarty-Pants."  

"Hey! My qualifications far exceed that movie! I didn't take Alien 101 last year for nothing. I know what I'm talking about."  

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Elliot."  

 

"Faster you noob! This ain't  _Driving Miss Daisy_! This is the Fast and the Furious! I'm furious so do your part dammit!" Raven screeched, bouncing in the passenger seat.  

"Ray, I'm already going 15 over the speed limit. I'm not going faster than this."  

"This is why I should drive you limp noodle!"  

"Oi!"  

"Yeah! Feel the burn! The Mushu burn!" Raven laughed.  

"Aaaaaahhh!!" Raven screamed as they pulled up to the house.  

"Jesus Christ, Ray, what?" Lexa asked getting out.  

Raven looked at her, eyes wet and her lip slightly jutting out. "She's not here yet," Raven said quietly with a disappointed lilt.  

"Well how about you go put on a movie while I get us some snacks?"  

"Okaaaaaay." Raven slunk to the house and Lexa laughed.  

 

" _Holy shit!!!_ "  

"Yeah."  

"Look at that thing!!"  

"Yeah."  

"And I thought  _you_  were well off."  

"Yep."  

"This is insane. No wonder Finn didn't want to dump her." She winced right after saying it. "Er, sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to bring him up. Well, like, I know that's why we're here but you know, as revenge and plotting and not-"  

"It’s fine, O," Clarke smiled at her, slightly strained.  

Raven opened the door this time and screamed when she saw the blonde, pulling the poor girl into a hug. 

She stepped back. "2.0!" Raven said. "I almost sent out a search party for you!" 

"Even though they're on time." Came from within the house. Lexa smiled at them. "Ladies," she greeted. 

It was only then that the Latina seemed to notice there was another person there. Her eyes widened when she saw Octavia.  

The Latina leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Well hello there," she said her eyes raking over Octavia's body, who scoffed and rolled her eyes at her.  

"Damn, please tell me you're the girl scouts because I would love some of  _your_  cookies."  

Lexa shoved Raven away, laughing. "That was horrible, Ray! How do you even get people in your bed?"  

Raven looked at Octavia and smirked. "Well actually-"  

"Nope." Lexa shoved her away by the face. "Come in guys, sorry about her. I'm thinking about having her spayed."  

"Lexa! Don't even joke about that! I'm like a succubus. Take away sex and you take away my life force and very reason for existing."  

"You said that same thing about Cocoa Puffs when I tried to have a bowl."  

"And both are very true."  

"So Clarke," the green-eyed girl started.  

"Don't ignore me bitch!" Raven yelled and ran at Lexa, jumping on her like a spider monkey and clinging on like a koala. Lexa didn't even react.  

"I assume everything went according to plan."  

Clarke and Octavia were surprised that Lexa didn't even move when Raven ran and jumped her.  

"She's like a fuckin' wall," Octavia whispered to Clarke who just nodded. "A tall, toned, tan, athletic goddess."  

Clarke just kept nodding. Octavia smirked at her.  

"Hey, beautiful," Raven calls to Octavia from her perch on Lexa. "You're ice blue eyes are enough to play hockey and you and check me any day." She winks.  

"Raven a four-year-old has more game, where the hell are you getting this from?"  

"I'm making it up myself of course! The queen only deserves original things!"  

"Queen?"  

"Yep," Raven smirking. "And your throne is ready to be sat on."  

"Aw, gross, Ray!" Lexa shakes her off.  

"Yeah," Clarke says. "Everything went fine."  

They took a second to process that since they had forgotten their purpose for gathering for a minute.  

"Oh! Octavia, this is Lexa. This house is her sister's, Anya. And the dog with a bone-"  

"Ha."  

"-is Raven, Lexa's best friend and housemate."  

"Nice to meet you, Lexa." She glanced over. "Raven," she says flatly.  

"To the theater!" Raven takes off.  

Lexa smiles at them and runs after her. Octavia looks at Clarke who just shrugs and runs after them, Octavia right behind her. 

_Brave_  was still playing when they got there causing Clarke and Octavia to smirk.   

"Relax! Put your feet up!" The Latina shoved Clarke and Octavia into seats and pausing a movie. She flashed a smile at Lexa.  

"Now," she clapped her hands together. "Hand over the phone and no one gets hurt." Raven pulled out a pen and brandished it threateningly.  

Clarke barked out a surprised laughed and Raven narrowed her eyes.  

"Ignore her, Clarke. She recently watched John Wick again."  

"Yeah, yeah, come on, 2, hand over the goods."  

"2?"  

Clarke pulled out her phone rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, it's a nickname,  _Lex_. 2.0 is such a chore."  

Lexa shook her head and Clarke unlocked it, Raven snatching it as soon as she did.  

"2.0?" Octavia asked while the Latina fiddled with some things. 

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the newer model as Finn's girlfriend. 

Octavia didn't know what to say to that but the big screen flickered to life anyway. 

 On the giant screen was the video Clarke took. They all laughed at it and Raven was crying by the time the second videos were over.  

"Oh man, I'm a genius," Raven wheezed.  

"I have to admit," Lexa slapped her hand over Clarke's mouth and Raven's expectant look mixed with all-encompassing smugness dropped into a pout at Lexa's actions.  

"Trust me, Clarke," she said removing her hand. "That's not a road you want to go down."  

The two blue-eyed girls laughed at that, glancing at Raven, who was sticking her tongue out at Lexa, and they smirked in understanding.  

"You're just threatened by my intellectual superiority."  

"Says the girl that couldn't decide between watching Brave and Teletubbies before Clarke came over."  

"Quiet you! Teletubbies and Brave both have very important lessons to be learned."  

"Yeah," says the blonde. "Toddlers need to be taught right too."  

They laughed and Lexa high-fived her, while Raven huffed.  

" _Anyway_ , Commander," Raven speaks up. "Let's show the Captain the rest of the plans."  

"Are you guys just making up these titles?"  

"Yes, my dear spongy snack, ho hos. But with love! Well except for Lex, here. She earned her title." Raven winked.  

"To the Batcave!"  

"She means her room."  

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything."  

" _Guardians of the Galax_ y, nice." The housemates high-five.  

As they made their way upstairs, Octavia looked around in awe. "Lexa your house is amazing."  

Raven looked smug at that and Lexa gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Octavia."  

"You should see our cars."  

Octavia perked up at that. "Oh?"  

"Do you like cars, Octavia?" Lexa asked. The walk in Raven's room and hop on her bed.  

"Yeah. Cars, bikes, boards. You name it. I like anything fast enough to do something stupid in."  

" _xXx_! Nice." Octavia and Lexa high-five.   

"Well if you're an adrenaline junkie, you may have just found you’re A.J. soulmate. Lex, here loves that kinda thing  _and_  has the money to do it. I, myself love fast things but we differ in that I am more of a car and bike person where Lex loves bikes, cars, boards, airplanes, jumping off stuff, extreme sports, and a whole bunch of stuff. So mostly we differ in that she loves being crazy in ways that a lot of times revolves around exercise."  

Lexa laughed and both blue-eyed girls chuckled.  

"Yeah, after this, maybe we can talk about some stuff. It would be nice to have a friend to do stuff with rather than friends that I do stuff with." She paused. "It sounds the same but it's not."  

"No, I get what you mean. And that sounds great," Octavia smiled. 

"Let me see your phone, we can talk about it another time." Lexa smiled at her gently. Octavia felt her heart react. "Actually we should all exchange numbers," Lexa said after typing hers into Octavia's and handing it back to her. She smiled gently at her again.  

Octavia almost preened under the green eye's attention. 

Everyone shuffled to trade numbers. 

"Alright! If you two would please get closer to the pillows," she requested of the other two set of besties and they scooched back to make room. "Thank you dearly, kind ladies."  

Raven spread it out and Octavia looked it over.  

"You guys are genius," she wheezed out.  

"Well then Commander, private, sounds like we have a captain on board."  

"Lexa? Raven?" They hear Anya call.  

"So, Octavia." She looks over at the Latina. "Ready to meet the definition of sharp in human form?"  

Octavia looked at her confused.  

"Sharp suits, sharp eyes, sharp personality, hella sharp cheekbones, and  _perfect_  for the cutthroat business she's in."  

"Up here!" Lexa called while they rolled their eyes at Raven's, accurate, description of the older Woods sibling.  

"I see blondie is here too," Anya called from the hallway. Walking into Raven's room she sees there are four girls instead of three. "Oh, goodie she brought a friend. And can I correctly assume that you're now a part of the little prank ring that one has going."  

Octavia nods.  

"Yeah I thought so, keep it legal yeah? I'm not bailing out four people because of their stupidity." Lexa and Raven pouted at her.  

Anya rolled her eyes at them. "The four of you can make dinner. I have some things to do," she told them.  

"You shouldn't bring your work home with you Cheekbones. You'll never get married at this rate."  

Sssssilence.  

"This house is mine."  

"And it's almost as lovely as its owner and don't let anyone tell you different. Not that anyone would. We have to beat away with a stick all these people asking for your hand with a stick there are so many." Raven laughed nervously.  

Anya stared at her a few seconds and left.  

"Wow," Clarke said.  

"Yeah, that's partially because one time Raven wouldn't stop pushing her buttons and made her spend the night outside."  

The other girls laughed.  

"Sure, go ahead, laugh it up," Raven said pouting.  

Octavia kissed her cheek. "Come on," she told them. "We have dinner to make."  

Raven beamed at her and all four teens headed downstairs. 

 

"We should put on another movie and just begin Phase 3 later."  

"I vote-"  

"No squid docs, Lex," Raven vetoed.  

"I was going to suggest Tucker and Dale vs. Evil," the green-eyed girl said, cheeks red.  

Raven gasped. "Yes! We haven't seen that in so long!" 

"Is that a scary movie?" Clarke asked as they made their way to the theater. 

"You've never seen it??? Octavia??"  

"No, it's more like _Scary Movie_."  

"Nope." 

"Oh, and no Raven, I haven't."  

"You poor bastards."  

"Special brownies anyone?"  

"I knew we were besties for a reason."  

Lexa smirked.  

"Is that a good idea with your sister here? Plus we have to get the next phase ready," Octavia said. 

"Naw, it'll be fine, sweet cheeks," Raven told her. 

Lexa nodded in agreement taking a bite of a brownie. 

The other two shrugged. "Sure."  

The movie was so funny Raven nearly peed herself. Which made Clarke nearly pee herself. Which made Octavia nearly pee herself. So Lexa, being responsible, tried to heard them to the bathroom.  

So Anya came to check on them only to find four high teens on the floor in the hallway laughing and begging each other not to pee on them.  

Anya turned around and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comment if you like the rewrite better and if you understand what I'm trying to do with the story as opposed to last time. Like Clarke and how she feels about Lexa.  
> Later little ducklings!


	7. Phase 3- Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying it! Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I kept most everything mostly the same  
> In other news, *musically* (like silly peter in family guy) "dipped my toe in the darkness pond"

Octavia beamed at Clarke as they met up outside the blonde's locker.  

"I don't know about you but I think today might be the best day."  

"Yeah, either today or tomorrow, I'm not sure."  

They both giggled just thinking about what's going to happen next.  

"Come on, the faster we get to class, the faster lunch will seem."  

"Aye, aye."  

" _You're_ the captain, O."  

"Oh, yeah."  

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy said walking up to the both of them with a frown.  

"What do you want Bellamy? By the look on your face, nothing good."  

Bellamy looked at his sister, narrowing his eyes.  

"I'm not sure if you know this, but someone's been messing with Finn."  

"And that's Clarke's problem how?"  

Bellamy sighed, "Go to class, Octavia, I'm trying to talk to Clarke."  

"No way, Bellamy," she bristled.  

"It's fine, O," the blonde cut in before the siblings could start fighting. "I'll see you in a bit."  

"Fine," she huffed.  

They watched her leave before Clarke turned to the boy. "I'm sure I'm not the only one mad at your bestie, Bell."  

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because this is someone else."  

"Oh? And I seem like the person to mess with someone like this? Pulling pranks on the person that broke my heart? I'm not saying I wouldn't do that, but that doesn't exactly sound like the perfect fit for my personality, or does it to you?"  

Bellamy's frowned deepened. "Look Clarke, whatever lover's spat you two are having, get over it. It's not funny to mess with Finn like this."  

"But it _is_ funny to cheat on me?"  

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Clarke."  

" _Really_ now."  

Bellamy huffed again. "Come on, you guys are made for each other. The guy made a mistake, you don't have to be so hard on him."  

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath. She stopped and just focused on breathing for a few seconds.  

"Bellamy, you're my friend but I'm not doing this with you. Finn fucked up big time. That's it. Anything else, I get him wanting to talk to you about it, but that doesn't give you the right to come to me and try and make me out let the bad guy. I can't stop you and Finn from shit-talking me behind my back but I won’t tolerate you trying to bring me down."  

And with that, Clarke turned on her heels and marched off to class.  

Bellamy sighed and pulled out his phone.  

 

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _hey_ _._ _i_ _tried_ _talkin_ _2_ _clarke_ _but_ _she_ _didnt_ _want 2 hear it_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _just_ _leave_ _it man._ _i_ _fuckd_ _up._ _m_ _ayb_ _she'll 4giv me l8r on._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _no_ _way_ _!_ _gi_ _rlz_ _like guys_ _fightin_ _4_ _them_ _._ _c_ _larke's_ _the_ _same._ _ju_ _st_ _do_ _sum_ _big_ _sorry_ _thing_ _._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _that_ _would_ _never_ _work_ _4_ _cla_ _rke_ _._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _ALL_ _girlz_ _luv big gestures man. U_ _guyz_ _r it 4 each_ _other_ _._ _ju_ _st_ _make_ _her_ _remember_ _that_ _._    
 _plus. u_ _could_ _always_ _try_ _the_ _superman_ _thing_ _._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _wtf u_ _talkin_ _about?_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _u_ _know_ _. l_ _ike save her._ _f_ _rom_ _a mugging or_ _somethin_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _that_ _sounds like a_ _really_ _bad idea._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _just_ _hear me out._ _c_ _larke_ _still luvs u. she_ _little_ _messed_ _up and_ _the_ _head_ _but_ _she_    
 _luvs u. u_ _just_ _need 2 remind her._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _show_ _her_ _i_ _luv_ _her_ _by_ _getting_ _her_ _mugged_ _. g_ _ood idea  -_ __-_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _dont_ _b so pessimistic. u_ _kno_ _thats_ _not_ _what_ _i_ _mean. make a_ _grand_ _gesture_    
 _of_ _ur_ _luv and_ _how_ _sorry_ _u r, let_ _her_ _think_ _on it. s_ _et up a_ _muggin_ _._    
 _catch up 2_ _her_ _2_ _talk_ _about gesture_ _._ _have_ _her_ _get_ _mugged_ _n save her. t_ _ell_ _her_    
 _how_ _sorry_ _u r and how_ _u_ _couldnt_ _take_ _it if_ _a_ _nythin_ _happendd_ _2_ _her._ _ha_ _ve_ _hot_    
 _make up_ _sxxx_ _all weekend_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _donno_ _bell._ _t_ _hat_ _doe_ _snt_ _sound_ _like the_ _best_ _plan._    
 _i_ _bent_ _th_ _e_ _truth_ _on_ _ce n look_ _h_ _o_ _w_ _w_ _e_ _ll_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _t_ _u_ _rn_ _e_ _d_ _out_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _yea_ _b_ _u_ _t_ _th_ _i_ _s_ _time_ _ull_ _hav_ _e_ _my_ _h_ _e_ _lp_ _._ _a_ _nd_ _u_ _w_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _nt_ _prepared b4_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _donno_  

 

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _d_ _o_ _nt_ _th_ _i_ _nk_ _i_ _w_ _a_ _nt_ _2 do_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _2_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _I_ _s_ _ths_ _cause_ _of_ _th_ _e_ _pr_ _a_ _nks_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _wh_ _a_ _t_ _r u_ _t_ _a_ _lk_ _i_ _n_ _bout._ _t_ _h_ _a_ _ts_ _n_ _o_ _t_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _u sure?_ _c_ _uz_ _wen_ _i_ _t_ _a_ _l_ _k_ _e_ _d_ _2_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _im_ _sure she had_ _som_ _e_ _thin_ _2 do_    
 _w/ it. g_ _ot real defensive_ _bout_ _ev_ _e_ _rything_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _leav_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _alon_ _e_ _bellamy_ _._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _ur_ _my_ _b_ _e_ _st_ _fr_ _ie_ _nd_ _._ _i_ _m_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _try_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _2_ _h_ _e_ _lp_ _._ _a_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _kno_ _u_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _kno_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _._    
 _u_ _sh_ _ou_ _ld_ _b_ _2g_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _r._ _t_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _is_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _a_ _f_ _i_ _ght_ _._ _im_ _s_ _u_ _rpris_ _e_ _d_ _u_ _h_ _a_ _v_ _e_ _nt_ _b4 now_    
 _tbh_ _. u_ _g_ _u_ _ys_ _r_ _like_ _alw_ _a_ _ys_ _cr_ _a_ _zy_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _sync_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _ur_ _rite._ _a_ _n_ _d_ _th_ _a_ _ts_ _y I_ _th_ _i_ _nk_ _we'll get_ _b_ _a_ _ck_ _2g_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _r._    
 _a_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _d_ _o_ _nt_ _feel_ _comf_ _o_ _rt_ _a_ _bl_ _e_ _tr_ _i_ _cking_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _n2_ _luv_ _i_ _n_ _me_ _ag_ _a_ _in_    
 _we're meant 2 b 2g_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _r. w_ _e'll_ _g_ _e_ _t_ _b_ _a_ _ck_ _2g_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _r._    
 _i_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _h_ _a_ _v_ _e_ _2 b patient._ _i_ _owe_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _th_ _a_ _t_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _alrite_ _yea.i_ _g_ _u_ _ess_ _i_ _get_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _so no superman_ _th_ _i_ _ng_ _bell._ _i_ _mean it_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _rel_ _a_ _x_ _._ _i_ _m_ _not going 2 do_ _a_ _nything_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _a_ _n_ _d_ _d_ _o_ _nt_ _t_ _a_ _lk_ _2_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _bout_ _th_ _i_ _s_ _a_ _nymor_ _e_ _._ _c_ _l_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _isnt_ _s_ _u_ _m1_ _th_ _a_ _t_    
 _w_ _ou_ _ld_ _list_ _e_ _n_ _2 u_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _haha_ _th_ _a_ _ts_ _tru_ _. o_ _k._ _i_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _hate how_ _g_ _i_ _rlz_ _t_ _u_ _rn_ _ev_ _e_ _rything_    
 _n2 this big_ _th_ _i_ _ng_ _._ _c_ _l_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _is_ _l_ _u_ _cky_ _she has u._ _its_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _r_ _ea_ _lly_    
 _ann_ _o_ _ying_ _._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _'s_ _a good_ _p_ _e_ _rs_ _o_ _n_ _bell._ _i_ _ts_ _my_ _fa_ _u_ _lt_ _this is_    
 _happ_ _e_ _n_ _ing_ _a_ _nyw_ _a_ _y_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _yea, but_ _ur_ _s_ _o_ _rry_ _._ _a_ _n_ _d_ _she_ _sh_ _ou_ _ld_ _g_ _e_ _t_ _th_ _a_ _t_    
 _wh_ _a_ _t_ _e_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _hey wait. h_ _ow r u_ _t_ _e_ _xt_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _i_ _n_ _dr_ _i_ _ll_ _s_ _e_ _rg_ _ea_ _nts_ _cl_ _a_ _ss_ _?_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _hahaha_ _skipp_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _. w_ _as_ _g_ _o_ _nna_ _b late_ _t_ _a_ _lk_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _2_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _a_ _nyw_ _a_ _y_    
 _so_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _skipp_ _e_ _d_ _._  

 

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _but wait. w_ _ho_ _w_ _ou_ _ld_ _b_ _pranking u if not_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _?_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _my ex_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _ah_  

 

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _is_ _th_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _an_ _y_ _w_ _a_ _y_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _th_ _e_ _y_ _w_ _o_ _rk_ _i_ _n_ _2gthr?_    
 _bc_ _i_ _sw_ _ea_ _r_ _finn_ _,_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _s_ _inv_ _o_ _lv_ _e_ _d_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _no_ _w_ _a_ _y_ _._ _h_ _o_ _w_ _w_ _ou_ _ld_ _th_ _e_ _y_ _ev_ _e_ _n_ _meet 4_ _th_ _e_ _m_ _2_ _w_ _o_ _rk_ _2g_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _r?_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _wom_ _e_ _n_ _r like dogs_ _finn_ _. t_ _h_ _e_ _y_ _hav_ _e_ _a 6_ _th_ _sens_ _e_ _bout_ _th_ _i_ _ngs_    
 _th_ _e_ _w_ _hole '_ _hell fury,_ _wom_ _a_ _n_ _scorn_ _e_ _d_ _thing'?_    
 _th_ _e_ _y made_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _i_ _n2 a_ _say_ _i_ _ng_ _4 a_ _r_ _ea_ _s_ _o_ _n_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _. . . . . . ._  

 

 ** _Finn_**  

 _u_ _r_ _ea_ _l_ _ly_ _th_ _i_ _nk_ _so?_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _im_ _tell_ _i_ _n_ _u_ _finn_ _._ _u_ _r_ _ex_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _curr_ _e_ _nt_ _r_ _w_ _o_ _rk_ _i_ _n_ _2gthr_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _g_ _u_ _ess_ _i_ _c_ _a_ _nt_ _r_ _ea_ _lly_ _bl_ _a_ _me_ _them_ _thu_ _._ _i_ _h_ _u_ _rt_ _b_ _o_ _th_ _of_ _th_ _e_ _m_  

 

 ** _Finn_**  

 _holy_ _sh_ _i_ _t_  

 

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _wh_ _a_ _t_ _??_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _bet it_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _b_ _i_ _tch_ _lexa_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _th_ _e_ _lesbo snob_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _try_ _i_ _n_ _2_ _bre_ _a_ _k_ _up_ _u n_ _wh_ _a_ _ts_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _name up?_  

 

 ** _Bellamy_**    
 _and kicked_ _your_ _ass at millers party_  

 ** _Finn_**    
 _raven. y_ _ea._  

 

 ** _Finn_**    
 _thanks bell. Yea._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _wait_ _b_ _u_ _t_ _i_ _th_ _ou_ _ght_ _she did_ _bre_ _a_ _k_ _u_ _g_ _u_ _ys_ _up_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _well yea._ _b_ _asic_ _a_ _lly_ _._ _t_ _h_ _i_ _ngs_ _w_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _good_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _then_ _i_ _got w/_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _so u DID cheat on_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _??_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _not_ _ex_ _a_ _ctly_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _bc_ _iv_ _b_ _ee_ _n_ _defend_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _u_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _being_ _h_ _a_ _rd_ _on_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _._ _i_ _th_ _ou_ _ght_ _u_    
 _said_ _it was a misunderstanding_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _not_ _ex_ _a_ _ctly_ _no_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _so u_ _ch_ _ea_ _ted_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _th_ _e_ _n_ _lied to me._    
 _well_ _i_ _feel like such_ _a_ _n asshole now_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _u R_ _a_ _n asshole bell! XD_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _yea but_ _i_ _d_ _i_ _dnt_ _kno_ _i_ _was being 1 4 this._    
 _im_ _surp_ _r_ _is_ _e_ _d_ _u of all_ _p_ _eo_ _pl_ _e_ _w_ _ou_ _ld_ _ch_ _a_ _t_ _on_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _of all_ _p_ _eo_ _pl_ _e_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _t_ _e_ _ch_ _nica_ _lly_ _i_ _cheat_ _e_ _d_ _W/_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _is_ _th_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _d_ _i_ _ff_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _nc_ _e_ _?_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _not_ _ex_ _a_ _ctly_ _but_ _kinda_ _. 1_ _w_ _a_ _y_ _i_ _cheated w/_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _cuz_ _i_ _luv_ _h_ _e_ _r_    
 _so_ _m_ _u_ _ch_ _._ _o_ _th_ _e_ _r_ _w_ _a_ _y_ _-_ _i_ _cheat_ _e_ _d_ _ON_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _cuz_ _she_ _w_ _a_ _snt_ _enough._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _why_ _not_ _leav_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _oth_ _e_ _r_ _chic_ _k_ _?_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _cuz_ _i_ _still_ _luv_ _d_ _h_ _e_ _r._ _a_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _w_ _a_ _snt_ _r_ _ea_ _dy_ _2 let go but_ _i_ _c_ _ou_ _ldn_ _’_ _t_    
 _wait 2_ _b w/_ _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _u_ _f_ _u_ _ck_ _e_ _d_ _up_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _yea._  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _i_ _get it_ _thu_ _. s_ _um_ _guyz_ _c_ _a_ _nt_ _J_ _U_ _ST_ _hav_ _e_ _th_ _e_ _cake. t_ _h_ _e_ _y_ _hav_ _e_ _2 eat it 2._    
 _and_ _u did. it_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _bit u_ _i_ _n_ _th_ _e_ _ass lol_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _f_ _u_ _ck_ _off_ _bellamy_ _this is serious_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _oh_ _rel_ _a_ _x_ _._ _t_ _h_ _e_ _yll_ _do_ _th_ _ei_ _r_ _h_ _a_ _rml_ _e_ _s_ _s_ _pranks. r_ _un out of_ _en_ _e_ _rgy_ _n ideas_    
 _a_ _n_ _d_ _get_ _bor_ _e_ _d_ _._ _c_ _l_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _will feel bad_ _a_ _bout_ _bein_ _g_ _so cold._    
 _u guys will get_ _ba_ _c_ _k_ _2gthr n 4g_ _e_ _t all_ _a_ _bout_ _ur_ _gay ex_    
 _a_ _n_ _d_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _gf. n_ _ev_ _e_ _rything_ _will go_ _ba_ _c_ _k_ _2_ _n_ _o_ _rm_ _a_ _l_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _i_ _d_ _o_ _nt_ _see_ _h_ _o_ _w_ _wh_ _a_ _t_ _th_ _e_ _y did 2 my_ _tr_ _uc_ _k_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _a_ _rml_ _e_ _ss_ _. m_ _y rents_    
 _wer_ _e_ _piss_ _e_ _d_ _. p_ _lus th_ _e_ _y_ _br_ _ea_ _k_ _i_ _n2 my_ _hous_ _e_ _n_ _sup_ _e_ _r_ _glued stuff_    
 _a_ _n_ _d_ _i_ _d_ _o_ _nt_ _ev_ _e_ _n_ _kno_ _h_ _o_ _w_ _th_ _e_ _y_ _knew_ _my_ _l_ _o_ _ck_ _e_ _r_ _combination_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _W_ _ell_ _th_ _e_ _y_ _c_ _ou_ _lda_ _beat u 2_ _d_ _ea_ _th_ _i_ _n_ _ur_ _sleep or_ _s_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _th_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _so._  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _wtf?_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _snapped._ _p_ _pl_ _r_ _cr_ _a_ _zy_ _._ _i_ _mean com_ _e_ _on its_ _ann_ _o_ _yin_ _2 u_    
 _but_ _funny 2_ _oth_ _e_ _rs_ _but not_ _r_ _ea_ _lly_ _damaging or_ _h_ _u_ _rtful_    
 _kinda_ _like_ _wen_ _wom_ _e_ _n_ _get upset n slap_ _ur_ _chest?_    
 _it_ _d_ _oe_ _snt_ _act_ _ua_ _lly_ _h_ _u_ _rt_ _u,_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _makes_ _th_ _e_ _m_ _feel_ _b_ _e_ _tt_ _e_ _r_    
 _cl_ _a_ _rk_ _e_ _j_ _u_ _st_ _needs 2_ _get this off_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _ch_ _e_ _st_ _2 feel_ _b_ _e_ _tt_ _e_ _r_    
 _s_ _i_ _nc_ _e_ _she met up w/_ _ur_ _ex,_ _th_ _i_ _s_ _is_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _way of_ _doin_ _g_ _th_ _a_ _t_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _yea._ _i_ _n_ _e_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _th_ _ou_ _ght_ _of it like_ _th_ _a_ _t_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _i_ _n_ _oth_ _e_ _r_ _n_ _e_ _ws_ _, coach is_ _piss_ _e_ _d_ _u_ _miss_ _e_ _d_ _practice_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _th_ _a_ _ts_ _not_ _oth_ _e_ _r_ _news! t_ _h_ _e_ _y did_ _th_ _i_ _s_ _!_  

 ** _Bellamy_**  

 _ahahahahahahaha_ _!!!!_  

 ** _Finn_**  

 _a_ _sshole._  

 

 

Clarke ended up skipping class. After her talk with Bellamy, she could feel herself going into a downward spiral. She had to get out of there. 

She drove even with her breathing beginning to change and her vision blurring. She shouldn't have done it but she needed to leave. 

She got to her favorite park and ran to her spot. 

"Fuck." Came her strangled voice.  

She'd found it years ago, when she was 7 or so. The only person she had ever shared it with was her dad. 

Clarke sat in her special spot and let the panic attack wash over her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. 

After a while, it passed and she felt like she could breathe again. 

The blonde looked around at the space and smiled weakly. 

It was a small little spot full of beautiful flowers and surrounds by trees and bushes, cutting it off from the rest of the world. There was a tiny stream that cut through the middle and her dad always said that the sun to shade ratio was perfect. 

Her dad called it the Secret Garden like the movie. He said it had a double meaning because of the movie and because somehow, this became the place where she'd tell him all her secrets. Like in 3rd grade when she got a crush on a 4th grader, Maddie. Or in 7th grade she felt like she was different but didn't know why. Or the summer before 9th grade when she figured out she was bi.  

She cried as guilt washed over her until finally she fell asleep, emotionally exhausted. 

 

 

 

Although Finn spent one of his class periods texting his friend, as always, he was already exhausted once lunch rolled around. He was hoping that since nothing had happened yet, they were done pranking him since there wasn't much else they could do to his truck.  

Raven might actually mess with his truck's engine or something but he knew Clarke would never do something so dangerous and expensive. As annoying as it was, Bellamy was right. Everything was just petty pranks that a middle schooler might pull.  

He could be patient if it meant his relationship with Clarke was mended.  

With his mind clear for the moment, Finn headed to a secluded spot for his weekly nap. What he didn't notice was a pair of sky blue and ice blue eyes tracking him.  

  

Finn woke up on time to hear the bell ring, he didn't need to set his alarm and headed in. He felt a bit weird but ignored it; he  _was_  still a bit sleepy.  

Walking the halls to class he heard a lot of snickering and he looked around confused and then wary. He should've realized a nap would be the perfect pranking time. He looked over his clothes slightly disoriented at having to think so soon after dreamland. Finn didn't see anything. These were petty pranks so maybe they did the classic penis on his face in sharpie prank.  

"Oh my god, Finn."  

"Bellamy?" His friend was looking at him in horror.  

Everyone was laughing by now and Bellamy tugged him into the bathroom. They were going to be late for class.  

As soon as he looked in the mirror, everything else faded away. His jaw dropped and he froze.  

There, on top of his head, was nothing.  

No hair, nothing.  

They shaved his head so he was completely bald on the top but still long hair on the sides.  

He looked like he was 60.  

Finn wasn't sure how to react.  

"Fuck!!"  

Huh, seems like his mouth figured it out at least. Finn sucked in a breath.  

"I'm going home." Finn stated emotionless and turned to the door.  

"Woah, wait!" Bellamy caught him by the arm. "Listen I get it, I mean I don't get it but I get it." He said letting go and looking at Finn's bald head.  

"Listen, I know you don't want to go to class but you can't miss practice. Coach was already pissed that you got into a fight and had to miss and then you got detention and missed again. You can't ditch because of your hair. Coach would bench you the entire season!"  

Finn stood there glaring at the floor, battling with himself. Then he sighed pitifully and looked in the mirror again before hanging his head and nodding.  

"Please tell me you have a hat or something I could use." Finn looked at him pleadingly.  

"Sorry man, even if we were allowed to wear hats, I don't have one." Bellamy felt bad for his friend. "We should get to class before we're even later."  

"Yeah," Finn breathed out dejectedly.  

  

Finn did his best to steel himself before opening the classroom door.  

The kids went silent and then snickered.  

His teacher turned to him glaring. "Mr. Collins, I know physics isn't-" She broke off, eyes widening and jaw hanging open.  

Finn's cheeks reddened and he ducked his head and went to the back of the classroom.  

"Right, um," his teacher sputtered. Then she took a moment to clear her throat and continued her lesson. She couldn't even say anything to him for being late. She shook her head, silly kids and their pranks. If it was another kid she might've thought bullying but Finn was the last person in this school that would get bullied.  

  

At the end of the day, Finn still had to endure football practice. His teammates laughed at him and his coach was one of those stereotypical "let me yell constant insults at you because it will make you stronger." And boy did he have a lot to say about his getting into a fight, missing practice, and basically skipping yesterday for his pretty new haircut.  

  

Finn was exhausted after school and went straight up to his room to shower and then he could collapse on his bed to sleep until dinner. He'd do his homework after that.  

He damn near cried as he washed his hair when he had nothing to wash on top. He really shouldn't have hurt Raven. He really regretted that know. Of course he felt bad about doing it in general, but this revenge of hers was going to kill him, he just knew it.  

After he was done in the shower, he just threw on briefs and a t-shirt and flopped on his bed.  

"Hurry up, Finn," his mother called.  

Fuck. He had forgotten his parents were having people over and he had to help.  

Finn put on a pastel blue button up and off-white slacks finishing with loafers. He quietly crept downstairs.  

"Finn!" His mother screeched as soon as he made it off the steps.  

"What's going on?" His father came out of the kitchen. He saw his son and went pink in the face. "Boy I don't know what's gotten into you lately but this had better stop. There's nothing we can do about your hair right now, so go get one of my hats. And I mean it, Finn. This ends right now."  

"Yes, sir," Finn said and trudged back upstairs for a hat.  

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Finn heard his father sigh.  

"Dear, he must be doing one of those silly prank wars with his friends. You know how boys his age are." His mother lightly gripped his arm and his father's other hand was rubbing his face.  

Finn made sure they heard him coming down the stairs.  

"Honey, I have to ask, was the shaving, that was a prank or some bet?"  

Finn almost lied but a prank seemed better than betting so he went with the truth.  

His mother nodded, glancing at his father.  

"And- and the color?"  

"Color?" Finn asked confused.  

"Yes, honey, your hair is purple."  

Finn's eyes widened at that and he ran to a mirror and gasped.  

"Damn kids," his father grumbled. "Just get things ready, Finn."  

  

Things were going well enough, people commented on his hair but he led the conversation elsewhere.  

The doorbell rang and the three Collins were confused as everyone on the guest list was in attendance.  

"Evening ma'am, just sign here please." Finn's mother signed and expected to be handed a package. "You have a nice day ma'am, and we'll be back to get everything in 2 hours. Phil is in the back with everything set up for the surprise." The man smiled again and left.  

Finn's mother blinked, confused.  

"What was that about?" Finn's father asked.  

"I'm not sure, dear, he said something about setting something up in the yard out back."  

Finn followed his parents to check it out and they were shocked to see what was out there.  

There was an honest to god petting zoo in their yard. Piglets, goats, mini horses, ducks, and even a calf and alpaca. Finn's parents were horrified and Finn knew his time had come.  

There was a man out in the yard and when he saw them he yelled "surprise!" And made his way over. He was holding a piglet.  

"Mr. And Mrs. Collins, I'm Phil!" He smiled big at them. "It's so nice to meet you! We were a bit confused when the request came through and we found out this wasn't for a children's party but we're happy to bring joy to all ages! You have a very sweet son."  

Finn's eyes widened and he knew his parents wanted to throttle him.  

Luckily, after some awkwardness people actually seemed to enjoy themselves, this was probably the only time Finn was glad they weren't that many steps above poor as this would have turned out very different otherwise.  

Finn's mother actually seemed to rather enjoy herself, but he could tell his father was trying not to blow the entire evening. He was not looking forward to everybody leaving.  

  

Finn's father yelled at him for 2 hours before grounding him for a month. Then sent him upstairs to give himself a buzz cut. After he was done, he cleaned up the house by himself, including the poop outside.  

  

  

Clarke recorded everything from being outside looking into the windows and between the cracks in the fence. She started it at Finn getting called downstairs and stopped a few times but didn't leave until she got him picking up poop outside and stepping in some in the darkness.  

  

  

Lexa convinced Anya to watch the video and all five of them were in tears by the end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do better with the texting. I may have missed some things but I hope it's not as bad as last time.  
> Feel free to share your thoughts! :)  
> (also, I know nothing about panic attacks or things like that, so if I write something offensive please correct me if you wish to, however, please do so with respect as I am not trying to be an asshole about anything, I am just uninformed. If you comment and I do not change things, I may not have seen your comment or I may have just missed part of what you were talking about. Thank you.)  
> Peace be with you my ducklings!


	8. Phase 4- Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**_O_**  

 _So, you_ _gonna_ _tell me what was going on_    
 _with you yesterday? Just because you ignored_    
 _me all evening, doesn't get you off the hook._  

 

Clarke woke up to her phone flashing. She ignored it and got ready for school. The blonde decided on waffles and got out whip cream and assortment of berries. 

As her waffle maker did its thing, Clarke got out her phone. 

 

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-Poo_**  

 _No need to bother me all day, O. Nothing_    
 _was or is going on like you're thinking._  

 

 

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-Poo_**  

 _And before you try and say anything about_    
 _me not answering last night, my phone died._  

 ** _O_**  

 _Uh huh sure. I know you better than that and_    
 _you know it Griffin. Something is going on. I wish_    
 _you'd just talk to me about it._  

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-Poo_**  

 _Honestly O. Everything is fine. I'll see_    
 _you at school okay? Today's_ _gonna_ _be great! :D_

 ** _O_**  

 _If you say so. See you in a few._  

 ** _O_**  

 _And don't be late! We need to get there before_    
 _Finn!_  

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-Poo_**  

 _Relax O! I won't be_  

 

Clarke ate her exquisite breakfast, chewing on clouds and bursting balls of flavor. It was the one thing she could make and she was damn good at it. She wasn't about to rush it. 

Finally, she finished and just tossed her dishes in the sink before quickly leaving. She drove a little faster than she should've to get to school hopefully before Finn. 

 

Getting out of her car, the blonde saw she had more texts. Lexa texted her a good morning earlier and she didn't even realize. She replied while she rushed up to the building.  

Raven had made a group chat where green eyes, the Latina, and her bestie bantered but she ignored that. 

She looked to Finn's locker and saw it was still in place. Clarke got into her usual Finn locker spying spot. 

On it, was a piece of paper they painstakingly put up. Raven did some kind of chemical thing to it and as soon as it was touched, it would basically disintegrate. Which means that when they broke into school to put it up, they spent like half an hour trying to get it up.  

Finn arrived and Clarke got ready, as did everyone else. They'd realized he was being targeted by pranks for more than just one day and now he had their attention.  

He didn't know what the paper was but probably thought it was a note or something and so he grabbed it without giving it much thought. Though, it's not like he'd known to expect disintegrating paper.  

As soon as he touched it, the paper just kind of poofed out of existence and all that was left was a photo, superglued to his locker.  

It was a picture of, in  _immaculate_  definition, of a donkey's asshole.  

Finn tried to get it off, tried to scratch the picture off, but Lexa and Raven were not a duo to be messed with. Its glossy surface laughed at the footballer's stubby nails. They also covered, literally the entire back, with super glue. Finn wasn't getting that off easily.  

Teachers, seeing there was a commotion, were appalled at the picture on Finn's locker. They demanded him to take it down but he couldn't. They called the janitor to try and take it down but told him to open his locker so it would be covered in the meantime. Vice Principal Kane came over and gave Finn an earful while he tried to open his locker but the combination wasn't working. That just got the teachers and principal even more upset with him. 

The rest of the teachers ushered away laughing students as they tried to take pictures of Finn and his ass photo. Vice Principal Kane stood in front of the locker while they waited for a custodian and he sent Finn off to class with a Saturday detention. 

Clarke put her phone away and giggled with everyone else while they were herded to class. She plopped down in her seat, turning to Octavia. She was surprised when the girl didn't even look up from grinning at her phone.  

"Who's that?" Clarke asked sounding dramatically scandalized.  

Her friend shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but Clarke caught the pink dusting her cheeks. "Just Lexa."  

The blonde was surprised at that but didn't have time to think of an answer as there teacher came in and started class.  

She was surprised to hear that, especially since she didn't tack on an "and Raven," plus her reaction was quite curious. She'd tease the other girl later and see what she'd find out. The thought made her smile impishly. 

  

When lunch rolled around, they didn't have any pranking plans, so Clarke figured she'd pop in on Lincoln. She sent him a quick text and he replied almost immediately that he'd be okay with meeting up at his apartment for lunch.  

The blonde looked for Octavia, finding her quickly since it seemed she was looking for her as well.  

"Hey, so I'm going to go have lunch with Lincoln. You cool here? Or should I text him?" She kind of trailed off.  

"No, no, go 'head," her friend assured quickly.  

"Oookay," she said, eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "If you're sure."  

"Yep. Go on! I'll see you in class." Octavia smiled.  

"Mhm." Smirked at her. 

"What?" 

"Well, Tom, I'll take 3 guesses as to why Octavia is acting like this but honestly I'm sure I'll get it in one." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Especially with her _blushing_  earlier." 

The brunette's cheeks warmed. "Alright, so I'm having lunch with Lexa. So what?" 

Clarke laughed. "So _something_  with you blushing like that." 

Her cheeks darkened. "I am _not_  blushing." 

"Sure O," the blonde laughed, leaving. "Whatever you say."  

  

Octavia choked on air when a freaking Ferrari F12berlinetta pulled up to her. She heard the gasps of teens behind her as the passenger window rolled down revealing a smiling Lexa.  

"Hey, sweetheart! Hop in."  

Octavia blushed slightly at the term of endearment and got in. She breathed in the new car smell and swooned.  

"Oh my god."  

"I know right?" Lexa laughed as she sped away.  

"If being your friend means rides in cars like this, you'll never get rid of me."  

Lexa laughed and Octavia noticed Lexa's uniform.  

"So you go to private school or something?" She looked so cool with the laid-back attitude her clothes exuded. She was wearing skinny jeans, which was probably against the rules, her sleeves were rolled up, and her tie was loose, leaving 3 buttons undone.  

"Yep," Lexa said, weaving through traffic. "The 'rents have me up at Sidwell Friends School. It's a really good school but tuition is $40,000 a year and I really didn't want to go." She sighed. "I couldn't say no when Anya asked me though."  

Octavia didn't know what to say to that so she just kind of nodded. Of course, the girl went to a school with tuition like that. $40,000 was nothing to someone like her. Octavia tried not feel inferior. Her family barely got by. 

"Hey," she said getting her attention. "Having less money than me is nothing to be ashamed of." 

Octavia's chest warmed. She didn't know how Lexa knew but she was grateful. She was also a bit confused as to how she turned out so well when she can obviously have pretty much anything she wanted. 

Lexa laughed. "And anyway," she told Octavia smiling. "One of the best things about the school is that I can pull up in this or something and people don't look at me like I have three heads."  

Octavia laughed with her at that. She knew that when she got back to school people would look at her funny.  

They pulled up to a fancy restaurant, like red carpet, valet parking fancy. Octavia internally screamed. Ripped blue jeans, an old gray shirt, and beat-up red converse was  _not_  fancy.  

"It's okay," Lexa smiled softly at her. "I've been here looking like a drowned rat before." She poked Octavia in the ribs, pulling a giggle from her.  

They were seated and a chef comes over. "Ah my favorite customer," she says. "Wait, is Raven here?"  

"Nope, not to worry."  

The chef brightens and they share a laugh.  

"So who if this lovely lady? You're not one for bringing random girls here, so either she's special or she's just a friend, without the quotation marks."  

"Both." They both grin at the blush the finds its way to Octavia's cheeks.  

"Well, I'll leave you two to decide." She wags her finger at the green-eyed girl. "No ballerina jokes."  

" _You're_  the one that said tutu," Lexa sulks.  

Octavia chuckles at the girl's silliness.  

"Pick anything you want. If you don't see anything you like, Jenny can whip up pretty much anything else. I mean she doesn't have the ingredients for everything but trust me, she knows how to work a kitchen." Lexa wiggled her eyebrows and Octavia found herself laughing at her.  

She looked over the menu and had no idea what most of the items were but she did see lobster. God how she loved lobster. But it was expensive as all hell. And Lexa might be disgustingly rich, but Octavia wasn't going to mooch off her.  

"Get it."  

"What?"  

"I can see you eyeing something on the menu, you should get it, don't worry about the price."  

Octavia was still conflicted.  

"Honestly, sweetheart, it's okay," she said gently. Octavia's cheeks warmed and she nodded.  

Lexa's soft smile turned into a smirk. "Besides, getting out of paying the bill is my specialty."  

"Whatever that means." Lexa laughed.  

"You laugh a lot," Octavia said without thinking. "Sorry."  

"It's fine, and yeah, I do," Lexa said. "I've seen a lot of things like on the news, been through some of my own bad experiences. And I feel like the best thing you can do is to smile. Be happy and laugh a lot. Make your own life brighter." 

"Huh," Octavia said, thinking. "I guess I never really thought about it like that." 

Lexa grinned at her. "Well, there ya go! Just remember that and change your own personality and that will change your perspective. Then, even though the situation, whatever it may be, is the same, you'll see it differently. Feel differently about it. And who knows, maybe even see something that would really help that you didn't think of before." 

Octavia really liked that. She'd heard things about keeping a positive attitude but it always sounded like some kind of stupid bumper sticker. The way Lexa said it sounded like something that would actually help if applied to real life. 

" _Now,_ " Lexa said. "Enough about all the serious stuff. First things first do you know what a dual-clutch transmission is?" 

Octavia's heart picked up. 

 

 

"Hey, Linc."  

"Hey, come on in Clarke." He gestured for her to sit. "Green tea and sandwiches?"  

"Please." He sets up the table. "Thank you."  

They eat and drink in silence.  

"I broke up with Finn on Tuesday."  

"And how do you feel about that?"  

"God, you really sound like a therapist now."  

Lincoln smiled but didn't comment. Just like a therapist. How he was an architect only, she didn't know. He was either a natural or he was hiding degrees. Or at least some classes.  

"Good. Bad. Hurt and horrible."  

Clarke went through everything that happened this week, not including the panic attack.  

"Clarke it sounds like you're still unsure on whether or not Finn was in the wrong."  

Clarke bit her lip and furrowed her brows.  

"And even more than that, the way you're talking it sounds like you deserve this. And that you don't get to choose to not date Finn." 

Lincoln was getting worried. He knew Clarke had demons she didn't want to face yet, but this was so unhealthy. 

"Finn helped you through your past and now you feel like you owe him anything he wants, but it's not okay Clarke. This isn't healthy. Even if you're not ready to face your past, using Finn as a distraction is so unhealthy. And Finn shouldn't be able to get away with anything because of some of the good things he's done." 

Clarke looked away and didn't say anything.  

Lincoln knew she didn't want to hear it but she had to. Hopefully, she'd listen instead of spiraling.  

"Clarke," he starts softly. She tenses. "This isn't something I can help you with and you know that. You need professional help."  

The blonde stood, glaring at him furious. "You sound just like  _her."_ She spit out harshly.  

"Clarke I don't know how your mother feels but what you're thinking about me isn't right."  

"I've  _told_  you, Lincoln. She wants to ship me off to a facility with padded walls where they keep you so doped up you can't remember your own name."  

"And I don't know if that's because she genuinely thinks that would help or not. All I know is that I'm worried about you Clarke. I don't want to lose you." She softened slightly. "Getting help, professional help isn't a bad thing and it doesn't make you crazy. It means that you may have trouble sorting through what's in your head. Or maybe that you are drowning and you can't figure out how to swim."  

Clarke started silently crying and deflated but didn't let herself be overcome with all the emotions swirling inside her.  

"At least think about it, Clarke. This thing with Finn is the same unhealthy coping as the drinking and everything from before." Clarke tensed again at that. 

He was right though and she sunk into the couch, emotionally drained. 

Lincoln went back into the kitchen and came back with a small warm smile and another cup of green tea. Clarke let out a small wet laugh.  

She sighed and sipped her drink. Lincoln was right. She knew that. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to stop running, even if she was tired.  

They spent the rest of her lunch just relaxing and talking quietly about random topics.  

  

Octavia groaned leaning back in the booth. "That was the best lobster I've ever eaten in my entire life."  

Lexa smirked. After they had the more serious conversation, they moved on to shared interests, likes Lexa's cars and extreme sports. 

"And anyway, there wouldn't be  _nearly_  as many motorcycle accidents if it weren't for the people in cars. I mean sure, you can weave through traffic easier but it's mostly cars that don't look probably and hit bike riders."  

"Sweetheart, you're singing to the choir."  

"Ugh, I can't believe you have 3 bikes," Octavia huffed as Lexa laughed. "It's not fair. You don't need 11 cars and 3 bikes. Give me one," Octavia whined jokingly. 

"No way! I love all my babies. Besides, one's a dirt bike, one's a crotch rocket and one's a cruiser. All completely different." 

"Booo!" 

They laughed. 

"Now, it's time for the check and then we need to get to school. Ready?"  

"Yeah?" Lexa looked way too mischievous.  

She heard Jenny call out warningly, "Lexaa."  

"Run!"  

Octavia didn't have time to think, Lexa grabbed her wrist and sprinted to the exit. She heard yelling behind her and Lexa just laughed.  

Her Ferrari was already waiting for them and Lexa shoved her towards the driver side. Octavia stumbled but managed to get in wide-eyed.  

"Go! Go!" Lexa shouted out. Octavia hit the gas surprised and not at the power of the car. Lexa stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Thanks for the meal Jenny-bean! Next time yeah?"  

Lexa laughed and laughed and laughed and soon her laughs mixed with Octavia's.  

This girl was insane.  

"I'd let you take the car for a bit but no offense, I don't trust the kids at your school."  

"Eh, I don't either so it's okay."  

  

  

  

Raven sat at her desk pouting. Lexa was having fun without her. So what if they didn't have the same lunch period. She decided to blow something up next period to cheer herself up.  

  

  

  

Clarke was shocked seeing Octavia hop out the driver's seat of an expensive car as she walked from the parking lot. She had kind of forgotten Lexa had such expensive cars. She was also flabbergasted at the fact that Lexa let Octavia drive it. 

Lexa got out of the passenger seat and they exchanged a few words that made them both shake with laughter. Then the green-eyed girl pulled in her best friend for a hug before jogging around to the driver's side, waving and driving away.  

Octavia turned and headed to the school with a big smile on her face.  

The bell rang cutting off Clarke's call but her friend must've heard something.  

"Hey, Clarke!"  

"Hey." She looked at the happy girl as they made their way to class. "So I saw Lexa let you drive. I hope you didn't piss yourself in excitement in her car." 

Octavia scowled but her cheeks were slightly red. She _did_  get _really_  fucking excited driving it. 

"No Clarke. I didn't and Lexa said I was a natural with it," Octavia gloated. "And actually, her and Raven race their(?) cars at a racetrack and everything with other semi-pros. Like all of them have all the qualifications of a pros but they don't do it pro you know? And they race their own cars and have competitions and everything. I mean a lot of them are rich too since you'd need good cars to work with but still. Lexa actually has a competition next Saturday and said I could go watch!" Octavia squealed completely pumped.  

Clarke laughed at her friend, "Just don't get too excited to forget what we're doing this afternoon." 

Octavia smirked. "Definitely not." 

They grinned brightly.  

"See you then."  

"See ya."  

  

  

  

  

Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and Lexa all gathered in a circle looking around for any sign of trouble.  

"You guys have everything?" Octavia  

"Yeah, don't worry, we just need to set up." Lexa  

"One person lookout and three setting up." Raven  

"I'll be lookout." Clarke  

They nodded and got to work. They actually managed to remain completely serious as they worked. They all knew they had to get through it first before they could laugh.  

"Phase 4 Part 2 complete, Commander." Raven  

A nod.  

"Begin Phase 4 Part 3 preparation." A command.  

They moved to another spot and began.  

Lexa checked her watch.  

"Update?"  

"Nearly complete prep."  

Another nod.  

The forest met the sky. "You're sure he isn't in trouble?"  

Blonde tresses shook. "He got an earful and it's not like he'd do it himself so they let him off."  

A third nod.  

"Complete." Raven  

"Excellent. Positions. Make sure you have everything ready. This is live ammunition people. This is  _not_  a drill."  

They scattered.  

Lexa climbed to the roof.  

Raven and Octavia were up trees nearly opposite each other.  

Clarke was behind another tree.  

They waited.  

It was only a few minutes before the bell rang and soon teens were pouring out.  

And then their target excited. Luckily, he was alone.  

Octavia fired the first shot and people froze unsure what just happened.  

Soon dozens of eggs were being thrown on the footballer that didn't know which way to run. After the girls ran out everything stopped.  

And then Lex dumped a huge bin of chicken feathers on the egg-covered boy.  

Teachers and principals and security somehow caught wind and started coming outside.  

The first to react was the first on the roof surprising.  

Some crazy person in a clown mask, like the beginning of _The Dark Knight,_ jumped down of the roof. The two story roof. Like it was nothing.  

Something dropping in front of them stopped the adults cold.  

"Run!" Lexa yelled, without her accent. She wasn't about to be caught because of that.  

Two more clown mask-sporting people dropped from the trees and the was chaos as four people bolted away from punishment cackling and nearly tripping over themselves.  

They all jumped into a Jeep that had no doors or roof and shot out of the parking lot.  

They could still be heard screaming "Woo!!" When they hit the street.  

Everyone was stunned.  

"What the fuck." One of the teachers said. The adults looked around unsure as to what to do. That was not something that they were prepared to handle.  

A couple of the teachers tried to see to Finn be he brushed them off with a "I'm fine" and strained smile.  

Finn shuffled to his truck figuring he'd just wash his seat later.  

And when he looked up, on his multi-colored, braying donkey painted truck, was a 3-foot plastic weasel attached to the top of his cab.  

His cheeks burned, ashamed and embarrassed.  

  

  

  

The excitement of their victory did not fade when they reached Lexa's house, so she decided to throw a party.   

They were setting up when Anya got home from work and all it took was ten seconds of big green puppy eyes for her to cave. She got ready and went out so she could pretend she didn't know there would be drunk teenagers in her house. One of the big rules was everybody needed to be gone by 10 a.m. not including their two friends.  

  

Clarke hadn't taken a drink even though she knew one beer wouldn't do anything.  

"Hey," a tipsy Lexa bumped shoulders with her. "You not having fun, Blu?"  

Clarke chuckled. "Blu?"  

"Yeah," she said. "Cause of your eyes. Sometimes they're the sky, sometimes they're the ocean. In a way the same. It can rage and you wouldn't even know it."  

Clarke was a bit surprised at that, not sure if she had seen something or was just saying stuff.  

"Sorry." Clarke glanced over. "I hope that didn't seem like I was prying or anything."  

The blonde blinked. "It's fine." She got out around the lump in her throat.  

"You can use my room."  

"Huh?"  

"You don't want to be here. So you can hide in my room." Lexa gave her a smile.  

Clarke returned it and stood. "Thanks, Green Eyes."  

Lexa beamed at her.  

  

"Hey, 'Tavi!" Lexa slurred.  

"Lex!" Octavia turned and then looked confused. Her drunk brain having a hard time processing where the voice came from.  

Lexa stumbled into her and they tried to keep themselves up falling into a fit of giggles.  

"How you- how- how is you?"  

"Good! I'm  _great_!"  

"Yeah!"  

"Yeah!!"  

"Hey, Lex?"  

"Yeah?"  

"I think- I think I like you."  

Lexa blinked at her and looked sober for a moment. "Wana have sex?"  

"What??"  

 "D'you wana have sex wiff me 'Tav?"  

Octavia couldn't respond.  

"Not like that gutter brain!" She yelled laughing.  

"Sometimes people confuses their feelings. Like little gays thinking that they just admire a girl but they really crushing."  

Octavia's eyes widened.  

"What 'bout you, Sweetheart?"  

"Do you want to kiss me or be like me and follow in my footsteps?"  

"Yeah! Football!" She yelled and her teammates drunkenly cheered.  

"You play football?" Octavia asked, distracted.  

"Not American football. Proper football, yeah? You say soccer cause you silly."  

"I- I did not know that."  

"You never answered my question!" Lexa leaned over. "What'll it be ice eyes? Should I kiss you?  

  

  

  

Clarke went to bed relatively early but slept for almost eleven hours, so it was just after 9 a.m.   

She felt bad about stealing Lexa's bed last night but figured she crashed in a guest room.  

Getting up she started waking up people strewn about the floor, couches, and tables. She cleared the downstairs before forcing herself to the other floor. The floor with the bedrooms. Where people go to have sex during parties.  

She was too nice.  

Clarke went from room to room kicking out people, Lexa had locked Anya's room the night before thank god, and she left Raven alone for now.  

She went to one of the last rooms and told them they needed to get going. She saw tangled curly brown hair before she sat up. Lexa wasn't wearing a shirt or bra at least.  

Clarke almost squeaked out an apology before she realized there was someone else in the bed with her. And the brunette was covered in hickeys.  

"Come on," Lexa told the lump. Her voice was gravelly with sleep and dripping sex appeal. "Time to get up."  

The lump groaned and then sat up.  

Clarke's eyes widened.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! It's pretty short but I stop.  
> Next chapter will be more serious.  
> Ummmm, yeah  
> Enjoy!

_She went to one of the last rooms and told them they needed to get going. She saw tangled curly brown hair before she sat up. Lexa wasn't wearing a shirt or bra at least._  

 _Clarke almost squeaked out an apology before she realized there was someone else in the bed with her. And the brunette was covered in hickeys._  

 _"Come on," Lexa told the lump. Her voice was gravelly with sleep and dripping sex appeal. "Time to get up."_  

 _The lump groaned and then sat up._  

 _Clarke's eyes widened._  

 

"Sorry about her Clarke," Lexa said as Clarke whirled. "Modesty is not Lily's strong suit it seems. But getting flashed by two hot girls in the morning can't be _that_  bad," she laughed. 

Clarke's reply died in her throat when she heard a toilet flush and a couple seconds later, the bathroom opened to reveal another completely naked girl. 

"Oh my god," Clarke mumbled and went to the door. "you don't have long before time it up." She told the green-eyed girl. "Better hurry and clean up before Anya gets back." 

"Right, right. Come on girls," she heard Lexa say as she left the room and closed the door. "Time to get going." 

After some time, Clarke was downstairs picking up trash when Lexa and the two girls came down. She walked them to the door and both girls gave her a seductive smile and a kiss before leaving. They were both walking a bit funny. Jesus. 

"Hey, thanks for all this. I'll start on breakfast and then finish cleaning when we're done." 

"It's fine," Clarke smiled. "Call it payment for stealing your room last night." 

The brunette opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. "Alright, Clarke," she said and headed to the kitchen. 

 

Octavia came downstairs followed by a grumpy Raven. 

"What's up, O?" She asked the smiling girl. 

"I went to get Raven up," she started as Raven continued to scowl. "And she didn't want to so I tried to bribe her with kisses and she sat up too quickly, got so dizzy she fell out of bed, and then barely made it to the bathroom to throw up." 

Clarke and Octavia laughed. "Quiet you!" Raven grumbled. "Never even got a kiss," she mumbled. 

Octavia pecked her cheek. "That's not fair!" She whined following the laughing pair to the kitchen. 

"Hey ladies!" Lexa said. "Pretty much everything is already on the table, just getting the drinks. Go ahead and help yourselves." 

They went to the dining room and stopped short aside from Raven. The table has already been set for five and had pancakes, syrup, berries, whip cream, butter, hashbrowns, biscuits, jelly, cream cheese, eggs, bacon, sausage, and Lexa came in with orange juice, milk, and coffee. 

They finally shuffled in and filled their plates. Everything was absolutely heavenly. 

"Good to see the place is still standing," Anya sassed as she walked in, carrying her heels. _Someone_ had a good night. 

"Course it is An, I wouldn't destroy my childhood home for a party," Lexa scoffed. 

"Wait," Octavia spoke up. "How do you guys have an Australian accent if you were raised here. 

"Well, this has always been home. Our parents own a number of properties but when we were with them, we were usually in lofts. We spent a lot of time in Australia and our parents just got us an Australian nanny and tutor since we were in and out of schools. We ended keeping them and they traveled with us so we were mostly hearing the way they spoke and it stuck. Anya swears she has a bit of a French twist to her accent from our time in Paris but I've never heard it," Lexa smirked. 

"Fuck off," she glared. 

Octavia leaned over to Clarke. "Alieeeeeeens," she whispered. 

Once they were all sufficiently bloated, Anya forced the groaning teens to clean up while she went to her room. Raven and Lexa in the kitchen and dining room, while Octavia started on the living room. 

"Any time know, O," Clarke said not looking up. 

"What?" She paused cleaning. 

"I know you want to talk about something, so out with it. Unless you'd rather do so with Raven and Lexa around?" 

Octavia remained silent for a few beats. 

"I almost kissed Lexa last night," she said as she continued cleaning, pretending to focus more on that than the conversation. 

"Ohhh," Clarke wiggled her eyebrows. Octavia rolled her eyes and huffed. "Since I found her with two other girls this morning should I assume it was just a drunken thing or.." She prompted. 

"I thought I liked her. And I was drunk and I told her that and she asked me if I wanted to sleep with her or kiss her or if I was just confusing my feelings." 

Clarke's eyebrows rose. "And you tried to kiss her?" 

"No. Well I mean I almost did, even if it was to just see how I felt but then some people bumped into us and I felt silly." 

"Why's that?" They had both stopped cleaning by then. 

"Just. I felt like it would've been weird to kiss her. Not because I'm not even sure if I'm bi or not but just because it's _Lexa_. You know? It wouldn't have been right and I think she was right about liking her as a friend instead of more." 

"I see," Clarke nodded and then smirked. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you figured it out before you had sex with her." 

Octavia groaned in embarrassment. "Oh my god Clarke I can't tell you anything," she said making Clarke laugh and shove her friend. 

"Hey!" Raven called out, walking into the living room and frowning at the two smiling girls. "Cleaning isn't fun. And you're having fun which means you aren't cleaning. I have only one thing to say to that." She paused dramatically. "Get back to work!" 

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other before running at her. Raven screamed and took off only to be caught by Lexa, who had heard the commotion. They all ended up on the ground tickling each other.  

 

A few hours later they were all chilling out watching Gorden Ramsey calling people donkeys and talking about nothing and anything. 

"So," Raven said. "You guys should come to Lexa's football match tonight." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, she's playing..well it's at her school. She's captain and kicks ass. Most of it is pretty boring but there are some parts that are great," Raven told them smiling with pride. "Today it's only me and Diamante Siendo, and apparently talking to a sixteen-year-old is too much for her. Join me fellow teens of sixes!" 

"Oh my god stop calling her that," Lexa laughed. 

"What's it mean?" Octavia asked, curious. She might be taking Spanish but she's barely getting by in that class. 

"Diamond Being," Clarke supplies. 

They laugh and shake their heads. 

"What? It's true!" 

 

 

 

"Linc's going to be able to make it, Lex!" Anya called to her sister who was in her room getting ready. 

"Awesome," she smiled. "I haven't seen him forever." 

"Yep, same, so tell the monkey to bother the gorilla instead of me," Anya told her walking off as Lexa laughed. 

"Sure An!" She yelled. 

 

 

 

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _Lex's cousin is going to be there_    
_tonight!_  

 ** _Olympian Hermes_**  

 _Why are you always making so_    
_many group chats you weirdo?_  

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _We hang out in groups! And that's not_    
_weird! Why shouldn't we text in groups?_  

 

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _Besides, if I didn't then we'd have to repeat_    
_things so many times. You should be thanking_    
_you pebble._  

 ** _Olympian Hermes_**  

 _I can't tell if you just don't want anyone to ever_    
_understand your insults, or if you really think_    
_people are offended_  

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _*gasp*_  

 ** _O_**  

 _She definitely thinks it's insu_ _lting_  

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-poo_**  

 _I'm with O on this_  

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _The only one insulted right now is me!_  

 

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _You guys should be careful! I'm the queen_    
_of revenge! I'll take done all of you!_  

 ** _Olympian Hermes_**  

 _Sure Ray,_ _what_ _ever_ _you say_  

 ** _O_**  

 _Riiiight_ _! XD_  

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-poo_**  

 _Trembling in fear over here_ _Raven_  

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _Go ahead and laugh! I'll have the last laugh_    
_in the end!_  

 ** _Clarkey_** ** _-poo_**  

 _When else would the last laugh be?_  

 ** _Olympian_** ** _Hermes_**  

 _L_ _ol_  

 ** _O_**  

 _H_ _ahahh_ _ahaha_ _!_  

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _Stop nitpicking!!_  

 

 ** _Ray-bae_**  

 _Go get ready you doo_ _doo_ _heads!_  

 

 

 _"_ So, you come here often?" Octavia rolled her eyes at her. 

"What? It's a legitimate question. I'm just wondering if you've ever been to a football match." 

Anya rolled her eyes at her. "Ignore her." She passes them their tickets that Lexa got them. 

"Sweet, free stuff!" 

"You always get in free, Monkey," Anya said. 

"That doesn't make it any less special!" She said running off to her seat. They sat in the same spot every time. People knew not to sit there, though there had been some grumbling about it over the years. 

The other three followed and sat down, Anya on Raven's left and Clarke on her right, with Octavia on Clarke's right. 

"Teddy! Over here!" Raven yelled hopping up and waving her arms. 

Lincoln strode over smiling. His eyes widened when he saw Clarke. 

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. He knows that she went to a public school and one different than Raven so that can't be how she knew them. 

"Oh." He had been so preoccupied with Clarke he didn't even realize until know that she had been talking about his cousin and her friend. 

Lincoln laughed, "I can't believe I didn't even notice you've been talking about my cousins." 

"Seriously Lincoln?" Anya questioned. 

"So how do you guys know each other? Teddy here is 27 so that's weird." Raven looked at them curiously. 

"We met at this little art class," Lincoln said, sitting on Anya's left. "Neither of us realized we were way too advanced for it until it started and we kind of joined ranks." 

"Hey Linc!" Lexa called from the field. She hopped up onto the railing. 

"Hey Lexa, ready for your game?" 

"Hell yeah," she announced cockily. 

"Probably not," Raven stated at the same time. 

Lexa scoffed. "If this is about the party, this isn't the first time I've had a game after a party." 

"What a cocky little shit you are," Raven taunted. 

"Note to self, kick Ray's ass later." 

"Psh you wish." 

Lexa's coached called her. 

"As much as I love this cute little banter you live for, some of us have work to do." She winked at them. "Later bitches." She jumped down and ran over to her coach. 

Lexa dominated the game as usual. She was a striker but there were a couple times where she ended up at her own goal keeping them from scoring. She was constantly running up and down the field commanding her teammates without words. 

Her team won 4-1 and Lexa had the biggest smile when the game was over. All of her teammates ran around the field singing "We Are The Champions" which, Raven told them was a tradition for winning a game. Apparently one of the girls on the team had a huge _Mighty Ducks_  phase and when her friends teased her about it, they sang the song when the one a game and it just stuck. 

Eventually, they all went to the locker rooms and Clarke saw Lexa talking to one of the girls that seemed to be struggling during the game. She was nodding at whatever Lexa was telling her, making Clarke smile. Lexa was a natural leader. Kind and commanding. Well on the field she didn't look so kind but now. 

"So how 'bout it Clarke?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you coming over to Woods/Reyes for a barbecue?" Octavia repeated. 

"You don't want to miss it Clarke, trust me. With Lexa and Lincoln behind the grill, you'll die happy. And a word of advice," Raven leaned closer. "If you see Anya too close to anything that's cooking, _run the other way."_  

They laughed as Anya scowled. "It's not that bad." 

"Even if you manage not to serve us charcoal, it's still just completely," Raven shakes her head. "I mean one time you burned some burgers so bad, that Lex put them in the grill thinking you hadn't started yet." She turned to Clarke and Octavia. "Anya got so mad and Lexa was annoyed thinking that Anya was just messing with her. It was hilarious." 

"Heya!" A sweaty Lexa ran up to them. She gave her cousin a hug. "What are we talking about?" 

"Charcoal burgers," Raven supplied. 

"Ah," Lexa laughed. "Well if you're talking about that then I guess we're grilling." 

"You bet your sweet ass we are!" 

"Alight, alright, Then Linc, I'll go with you to get everything we need?" 

"Sure," he smiled. 

"Aaaaand break!" Raven said pulling Clarke and Octavia to Clarke's car. 

 

They have a great time, eating and laughing. Anya and Lincoln get tipsy which allows the teens to sneak drinks as well. They spend the rest of the evening telling stories and it wasn't until after one in the morning that they decide to go clean up and go to bed. Everyone had happy dreams that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you just have no faith! Smh  
> I will get more into Octavia's and Lexa's relationship soon.  
> Also, I will try to explain more about how Clarke feels about Lexa


	10. Bonding and Breaking- Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to somebody! I may not have thought to do this otherwise but I donno.  
> I also, deleted all my chapters so I can't say who it was but I did tell them I would say something.  
> Thanks for your comments!  
> Enjoy!

**_Raven_**  

 _Keeeeent_ _!_  

 ** _2.0_**  

 _?_  

 ** _Raven_**  

 _Clarke. Clark. Clark Kent. I thought you were_    
 _supposed to be smart NOT Superman_    
 _*wink wink*_  

 ** _2.0_**  

 _Not even_ _gonna_ _. What's up?_  

 ** _Crazy Girl_**  

 _Congrats! Lexa is busy so you are my entertainment_    
 _for the day. Text me_ _your_ _address. I'll be over soon_  

 ** _Superman_**  

 _Sure Raven, come on over_  

 ** _Crazy Girl_**  

 _Ugh._ _Nevermind_ _. You'll have to come get me_    
 _Lexa hid my car keys again like a meanie_  

 ** _Superman_**  

 _Sure Raven, I'll drop everything and come right_    
 _over_  

 

 ** _Superman_**  

 _And isn't your license suspended?_  

 ** _Crazy Girl_**  

 _Oh I didn't realize you were the law. Just come get_    
 _me SECRETARY OF NAGRICULTURE_ _!_  

 ** _Superman_**  

 _You stole that from Bob's Burgers._  

 ** _Crazy Girl_**  

 _:(_  

 ** _Superman_**  

 _Almost there_  

 

"Heya 2-y!" 

"Hey, Raven." 

"So is Octavia coming?" 

Clarke looked at her funny. "You're saying that like you asked about her in the first place." 

"Didn't I? Oh," Raven laughed. "I'll text her then. Give me your phone." 

"What? Why? Use your own." 

"She'll never respond," the Latina pouted. 

"Here," Clarke sighed, unlocking her phone. 

"She's doing homework," Raven said after a few moments. "Guess it's just us two. So what were you doing before I brightened your day?" 

"Just drawing." 

"Like doodling or are you an artist?" 

"Um, an artist I guess. Well, I used to be. Not so much anymore." 

Raven nodded, understanding that this wasn't something she could pry into. 

They ended up talking about school and Raven was jealous to hear the better curriculum and extracurriculars that Clarke had available. 

"Damn, Clarkey," Raven said getting out of the car. "From your reaction at our place I didn't think you'd be so well off as well. I mean, the car obviously, but you know." 

Clarke chuckled at Raven's poor explanation. "Yeah. I mean we have money but nothing compared to Lexa and you know it." 

"Eh, potato, tomato." 

"What is it with you guys and quoting random movies?" 

"Hey, that was my saying before they even started to come up with an idea for that movie!" She claimed. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"No." 

"Oh my god." 

Raven clicked her tongue and winked at her. The Latina headed to the kitchen. "So, I just realized I don't know your last name. Or O's," she stated from the fridge. 

"Griffin. O's is Blake. And her older brother is Bellamy. He's a senior at our school with Finn." 

Raven looked at Clarke thinking. "Yeah, I think Finn may have mentioned Bellamy a few times." 

They stood there in awkward silence for a minute. 

Raven sighed. "Okay, yeah we should probably talk about this. Especially when we're gonna be friends." 

"Yeah," Clarke agreed. "Come on, we can talk in the living room." 

They sat on the couch in the living room, Raven pretty relaxed and Clarke a bit more tense. 

"So." 

"So." Raven sighed. "Okay, now we're just making this awkward. I'll just say it, Clarke. You got with my boyfriend. And when I found out I was pissed at you but me and Lexa talked and she told me how you didn't know about me. And I mean, I was still pissed at you but really it wasn't your fault. I mean how could you have known Finn was already with someone." 

"Yeah. Even if I didn't know I should've seen the signs though. I mean some things he did was really shady but I just didn't question it. He seemed like such a great guy and he's helped me through a lot." 

There was a heavy silence that stemmed from Clarke. She wasn't sure if she just gave Raven partial permission to question her about her past. 

"Finn seemed like one of the good guys." Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. "Taking things and trying to draw conclusions is just being paranoid and insecure. You couldn't have known. This is definitely on Finn only. And I'll be honest with you, I still have a little resentment towards you. I can't help it. But it's because I loved Finn not because of you." 

"Yeah, I get that. I'd be pretty pissed if this were the other way around." 

"So we're good right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, 'cause I like you. We have fun together. And between you and me, I was considering messing with your car when I first found out about you." 

"Ha, well then I'm glad you decided against it." 

"More like Lexa smacked me when I mentioned it." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. 

"He didn't use to be such a prick." Clarke looked over at Raven. "He helped me too. Before Lexa was able to get me away from my parents, he helped me more than anyone. I think that's probably a bit part of why I fell in love with him. But I feel like he's gone now. That version of him. He never would have done this." 

Clarke didn't know what to say to that. 

"I see you have a Wii!" Raven obviously was not very comfortable opening up even that much to Clarke, and she was grateful. "Prepare to have your ass handed to you by the greatest Mario Kart racer to ever walk this planet!" 

"Big talk from the girl the lost to Lexa just a few nights ago," the blonde teased. 

Raven gasped. "You!" She sputtered. "You just wait! I'll kick your ass farther than our last planet in the solar system no matter what those bastards say Pluto!" 

 

 

 

"Sup bro," Bellamy said as he walked into Finn's room and plopped down on his bed. "Your dad let me in." 

Finn nodded, turning in from his desk to face Bellamy. "Hey man, what's goin' on." 

"That's what I should ask you. Any more pranks?" 

"Nope, hopefully, they're done." 

"Maybe Clarke is finally getting over herself." 

Finn sighed. "Don't talk about her like that, Bellamy. I'm the one that messed up. And I thought Clarke was your friend, all you do lately is shit talk her." 

"She hurt, you Finn. What am I supposed to do? Pat her on the back? _You're_ my friend." 

"If anything I hurt myself. I cheated on her so she gets to be mad." 

Bellamy huffed and sulked. "Well it's not like she shouldn't forgive you. Haven't you done shit for her in the past? She shouldn't just drop you because of one thing." 

"Bell, I get that you just want to help, but just leave it alone. I messed up and Clarke gets to be mad. She'll forgive me and we'll get together again and everything will be fine." 

"Somehow when you say it, you just sound so delusional." 

Finn wadded up a paper and threw it at his laughing friend. "Shut up asshole! What happened to trying to make me feel better?"   
Bellamy shrugged, smiling. "I got over it." 

"Prick. I don't know why I'm friends with you." 

"Because _I'm_ the one that's going to cheer you up in the best way. Get your keys and let's go." 

"Where to?" 

"I'll drive." 

Finn grumbled. "Hey dad, Bell and I are going out! I'll be back for dinner!" He called to his dad who was in his office. 

"Alight, don't get into any trouble." 

"Yep!" 

They got into Finn's truck. His parents got the weasel off and had it repainted, but Finn had to get a part time temporary job to pay them back "for his stupidity." 

Bellamy drove to the seedier part of D.C. and pulled up to a building that was falling apart. 

"Bell, tell me you did not just take me to a strip club." 

"Hell yeah I did! And don' worry, they won't card us. _And_  unlike the more professional ones or whatever, a little bit more money and they'll get handsy." Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows at him and got out. "Come on!" 

"No way Bellamy!" 

"Come on, do you really want your bachelor party being the first time you ever go to a strip club? No! Now come on!" Bellamy pulled Finn from the truck and locked it. "Live a little! Act like a 17-year-old for once." 

Finn seemed torn. 

"Come on, Clarke's never blown, you right? That's not right man. Guys have needs." 

Finn shook himself. "No, this would just be another reason Clarke wouldn't get back together with me." 

"See! It's perfect! You guys aren't even together." 

"Give me the keys. You can stay here but I'm leaving." 

"Don't be such a pussy Finn." 

Finn just stared hard at his friend. 

"Fine," Bellamy scoffed. "Go crawling back to Clarke like a bitch," he sneered throwing the keys at Finn. 

Finn stormed to the truck and drove away leaving Bellamy stranded and feeling guilty. 

He stood there a few moments before he sighed and started walking home. 

 

 

 

Raven invited Clarke over for dinner so instead of waiting until later on to drop the Latina off, the went to the mansion or, "Residencia de los Pómulos" as Raven called it, a few hours before dinnertime. 

They were surprised to hear yelling and screams coming from the living room. The curiously followed the noise and found the place a disaster. There were all kinds of chips, candy, cake, ice cream, soda, pizza and junk food scattered everywhere. 

The giant flatscreen t.v. was on and blaring wrestling which apparently the two that created the diabetic nest were copying. 

Lexa had Octavia pinned, her face pressed into the floor while the other girl squirmed trying to get out of the hold. 

"Not so tough now!" Lexa was saying as they walked in. "Go ahead and get out if Rodrigez is soooo good! This is exactly that Beemer does and you said you could easily get out of it!" 

"Ummm." 

"Woah, no one told me about a sexy sleep over." 

"Oh, hey guys." 

"How is this sexy?" Came a muffled voice. 

"How is getting voluntarily pinned to the floor _not_  sexy?" 

No response. 

"Yeah. Scooch over, Lex. Mama wants a turn." 

Lexa scrunched her face up as she got off the floor and helped Octavia up. 

"No fair! I called a turn!" 

"Fair would be you wreslting her down but that's not gonna happen. Give it up Ray." 

"I could take her." 

"$20." 

"Same." Clarke butted in. Octavia grinned haughtily. 

"$40 on myself." 

Octavia had her pinned in 10 seconds. 

The other three gloated and waved their money around. 

 

"Cold pizza anyone?" 

"Is Anya bring anything back?" 

"Who cares? We can always eat more." 

"Not all of us are a black hole for food, Raven." 

"That's because there's something wrong with you." 

"Sure." 

"I'll get plates." 

"There's something wrong with all of _you._ " 

" _Highly_ unlikely." 

"I got some more ice and cups as well so just grab a soda." 

"Sometimes it's the smaller percent that's better." 

"Thanks." 

"And all of those times you're in the _other_  percent." 

"That's like saying I'm _average_." She shuddered. 

"Trust me, Ray, you're not average." 

"I think you mean _normal_." 

"It's an easy mistake." 

"Oh ha ha. Shut up Lex!" 

" _Anyway_ , what were you guys doing? I texted both of you earlier only to get blown off." 

"We were busy earlier, Ray. And you hung out with Clarke it would seem. So there's no reason to complain." 

"Please, if you're Raven there's _always_  reason to complain." 

"Hey!" 

"Ha ha that's true." 

"And Lexa texted you guys. I thought that's why you came here in the first place." 

"Nope. Purely coincidental." 

"So, how about a game of Mario Kart?" She smirked. 

"Fight me, Clarke!" 

 

 

 

Anya walked into her house and sighed hearing all the screaming and blasting t.v. She walked into a scene of chaos. Junk food and pizza boxes and spilt soda everywhere. Four teens climbing on each other as they tried to keep their controllers stuck towards the screen. 

Lexa passed the finish line first and threw off the dog pile to strut around in victory holding her arms up like her muscles had to do with anything. 

"So do you two live here now or something?" 

"Hey An!" Lexa grinned adorably. Anya's annoyance at them melted away but it didn't show. 

Lexa noticed it damn her. She would've tried to come up with excuses about the mess otherwise. 

"Let's get Thai for dinner." 

"Fine," she sighed. "Order it. And then you and your gal pals can clean up my living room." She walked to her room. "And that shit better not stain!" She called. 

Lexa turned back to the other frightened teens and beamed. "Any requests?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just kinda happened.


	11. A Sucky Start- Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> Some darker themes probably will start coming about! I doubt I'll make it too dark but I really don't know how I'll do this yet.
> 
> P.S. For those of you that was confused by Raven's contact name for Lexa "Hermes (called Mercury in Roman mythology) was considered the messenger of the Olympic gods. According to legend, he was the son of Zeus, king of Mount Olympus, and Maia, a nymph. As time went on, he was also associated with luck, shepherds, ATHLETES, thieves, and merchants."  
>  -study.com/academy/lesson/the-greek-god-hermes-facts-myths-symbols.html  
> Always cite your source. Yeah, high school English yeah!!  
>  Well, and college too.

_"I HATE YOU!"_  

 _Clarke pulls the trigger._  

 _Jake looks at her in surprise._  

 _He falls to the ground, lifeless._  

 

Clarke woke up covered in sweat and panting. She tried to catch her breath but could feel an oncoming panic attack. She felt her throat start closing over and got the paper bag from her bedside table. She put it to her face and tried to calm down. Tried to slow her breathing. But nothing was working. 

She started panicking even more. She was starting to become lightheaded and she didn't know what to do. 

She scrambled for her phone and was about to call her mother; she was a shitty mom but a great doctor. But even if she picked up, she may just sit there and listen to her die. Plus, it would just be more ammo for her to ship her off. 

She tried calling Lincoln but he wouldn't pick up. She was still hyperventilating into the bag but even so, she started to see black dots dancing around the edge of her eyes. She wondered if this was how she was going to die. She wondered if this was how her dad died, unable to breathe. 

She was getting desperate. Octavia wouldn't know what to do, she didn't even know Clarke had panic attacks. Raven said she'd been through stuff but that didn't mean she knew what to do, plus she slept like a dead log. Oh. Bad time to joke. 

The line rang. Luckily it only rang a few times before someone picked up. 

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice. "Clarke?" 

Clarke couldn't speak, didn't even take the bag away from her mouth. 

"Clarke, I want you to listen to me okay? Listen to my voice. Focus on it." There was some shuffling on the other end. 

"I know you can't breathe, Clarke," Lexa said. "Listen to me breathing. Follow my breaths and match it." 

Clarke still wasn't breathing but she did her best. 

"That's good, Clarke. Try to take deep breaths." 

There was something happening in the background but the blonde couldn't follow it. 

Lexa continually breathed in and out deeply. 

"Can you do something for me, Clarke? Put your hand on your headboard or wall. What's it feel like, Clarke?" 

"C-cold." 

"That's good, Clarke. What else?" 

"Hard-d. A-a-and..sm-smoth." 

Her breathing seemed to be coming easier. 

"If you tap your finger on it, how many is that, Clarke? What number would that be?" 

"O-one." 

"That's right. How about if you tap your index and middle finger? How many is that, Clarke?" 

"Two." 

They kept that up until Clarke reached ten. And right before that, she heard her mom come in. 

"What's your home home security pin?" 

"What?" She asked, breathless. 

"Security pin? Pretty sure we only have a few seconds." 

"3185?" 

There was some beeping on the other line. 

"Clarke?" It echoed. 

"Lexa?" 

Soft footsteps came closer to her room. 

"Hey you," Lexa said as she opened the door. 

"Lexa? What?" Lexa smiled. "What the fuck?" 

The brunette laughed. "Hey, I thought I'd just swing by. I broke some laws getting here but you live a good bit away." 

Clarke was gobsmacked which began turning into embarrassment that manifested as anger. 

"Lexa, what the fuck are you doing here? Did you break into my house??" 

"Yeah, Ray's a bad influence." 

"Thanks for helping and all but. Get out." 

"No." 

" _Excuse me_??" 

"I'm not going to ask you about it and I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm staying right here." Lexa took off her shoes and got into Clarke's queen. She was in a tank and basketball shorts so she'd be comfortable laying, and possibly sleeping, in them. 

"Lexa! We are nowhere _near_  good enough friends for this to be okay. I called you because I couldn't get in touch with anyone else and nothing else. So thanks, but please leave." 

"Do you want some warm milk?" 

"For fuck's sake Lexa no! Leave!" 

"Clarke, I know we haven't spent any quality time together, and I don't know what you're going through but I know you should have someone there for you right now." 

"Fine!" Clarke huffed and laid down and turned her back to the chuckling brunette. 

They both just laid there in silence, Clarke unable to sleep and Lexa wanting to make sure she was there for her new friend. 

"How'd you know what to do?" 

"I read a lot of fanfiction." 

Clarke busted out laughing. "Seriously?" She looked at the brunette. 

"Yeah, just got it from that and mixed some things and hoped it would help." Lexa smiled. "I'm glad it did." 

"Me too," Clarke admitted quietly. 

"Go to sleep, Clarke," she said softly. "I'll tell you a story." 

Lexa knew _Tangled_  word-for-word. 

 

 

 

 

After Clarke fell asleep, Lexa stayed up to make sure she didn't have any more nightmares. She did but she was able to calm her down by singing songs from _Tangled_ and _Mulan._  

Once Clarke woke up, she was too stubborn _not_ to go to school, Lexa made her a healthy and heavenly breakfast before bidding adieu and speeding off on her bike. 

"Where the hell have you been?" 

Lexa gasped and dropped her keys. "Jesus, Anya you scared the shit outta me." 

"Now you know how I feel. Where have you been." 

"A friend needed some help." Lexa wouldn't Anya in the eye. 

"Lexa what the hell does that mean?" She grabbed her arm. "I know you're a good friend and all Lexa but-" 

"No, no, it's not like that at all. A friend has been through some stuff and I went to make sure they were okay. I can't tell you any more than that because it's not my business to tell." 

The older woman deflated. "Okay. Next time shoot me a text even if I'm sleeping okay?" 

"Okay, An," she hugged her sister. "Sorry to worry you." 

Anya felt the remaining tension in her dissipate. 

"Come on, I'll get breakfast ready and you can grumble at the paper." Lexa linked their arms. 

"Alright," she smiled." 

"Love you An." 

"Love you too squirt." She ruffled Lexa's hair as the girl laughed and ran off. 

 

 

"Hey, Clarke, you okay?" 

"I'm fine, O," she told her concerned friend. "Just tired." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

They walked into school together and saw people chattering excitedly. Obviously, they were under the impression Finn was still getting pranked. 

"What's up with your brother?" 

Octavia looked over to the brooding boy. 

"Him and Finn had a lover's spat or something." 

Clarke nodded. "Let's go to class." She was too tired to deal with anything. 

"Mkay." Octavia skipped to class next to Clarke. "We hanging with Lexa and Raven today?" 

"No clue. Maybe. We can text them later. But I'm probably just gonna go home and sleep." 

"Aw okay. Well, you can always sleep at Lexa's place. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we crashed there." 

"We'll see," Clarke relented as the teacher began. 

 

 

"Lexa said we could sleep there!" Octavia told her as they left school. It had been a long day. 

"Cool, I guess I'm giving you a ride then?" 

"Yep!" 

"Okay but you drive. I'm so fucking tired." 

"Oh, yeah okay." 

"Hey princess!" Bellamy called as they were getting into the car. 

"Nope," she told Octavia who nodded and drove away. 

 

 

"Well hello," Raven answered the door. "Lexa said there was a surprise coming. We have whip cream in the fridge and I think Lexa still has my handcuffs." 

Octavia choked on her spit. 

"One, those are mine. _You_  keep stealing them from _me_. Two, just. Ray. At least wait until they're in the door." 

"Fine." 

They walked in and Lexa shut the door. "So-" 

"Nope," Octavia rejected. 

"How about the hot tub?" Lexa asked. I feel like soaking. 

" _Yes._  That sounds like a _great_  idea, Lex! Come on," she grabbed Octavia. "You can change in my room," she smirked. 

"Octavia said you were tired." Clarke tensed. "You can use my room since it has a t.v." 

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa upstairs. The brunette patted her bed after moving the comforter for the blonde. "I need to change into my bathing suit and then I'll be out of your hair." 

She went into the bathroom and came back in a Batman bikini top and Batman swim trunks 

"You're such a dork," Clarke laughed. 

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I like superheroes." 

The blonde shook her head. 

"So, do you want a different shirt to sleep in? You can sleep in undies or I could give you some shorts as well." 

"Yeah, both would be great." 

"Okay, you can use the bathroom. There is makeup remover wipes in the cabinet. Just press the mirror. I'll leave the clothes on the bed." 

"Okay," she went to the bathroom and paused. "Lexa." The green-eyed girl looked up. "Thanks." 

Lexa smiled, "You're welcome, Clarke." They both knew she was talking about more than clothes. 

 

Clarke changed into a too big shirt and boxer-briefs. She breathed in Lexa's Earthy smell and made a note to herself to ask the other girl if she wore perfume/ cologne or if she just naturally smelled amazing as she put her head on the cloud pillow and was out like a light. She dreamt of forests and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out what happened with Clarke's dad! Yay! :D Which means  
> *dramatic pause*  
> Time for some character development.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys understand why I used Lexa for this.  
> 1\. Clexa, heller.  
> 2\. Clarke was panicking and needed help. She had no one else to talk to so she tried Lexa. Kind of like when you unload your problems on the bartender. You don't know them at all but you need someone even for just a bit.
> 
> P.S. I really did use fanfic info to come up with the panic attack helper thing.  
> P.P.S. (ha. p p.) I said "smoth" on purpose like smooth but it's hard to get words out so it came out funky-like.


	12. Author's Note - Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad

So sorry for all the readers of this fic! I started another fic that was meant to be a one shot and just blew up (I seen to let all my fics get away from me haha) and turned out to be a  _ **LOT**_ longer than I was planning.

I'm sorry to say that I will finish WMTB before coming back to this fic, which I'm sorry to say, will not be until 2019 earliest most likely.

(I also have no clue how to continue like I have some general ideas but beyond that a bit lost.)

Sorry and thanks for reading!


End file.
